Plan Maléfique
by Dragonna
Summary: Nightmare et les autres Sanses maléfiques ont décidé de capturer les Trois Star Sanses. Le plan va-t-il réussir? Que va-t-il se passer? Et quel sera le rôle de Cross dans tout ça?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Humour? Je crois?

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Un jour, dans le château de Nightmare, le terrible groupe des "maléfiques" s'étaient rassemblés pour parler du trio qui leur posait tellement de problèmes. Entre le gardien des émotions positives, le gardien du multivers et le petit Sans super puissant...vraiment ils avaient parfois du mal.

 _ _Ces trois-là leurs mettaient des bâtons dans les roues.__

 _ _Sérieusement.__

La négativité corrompue prit alors la parole, son œil brillant d'une lueur de colère "Mon frère a manqué de se faire tuer quatre fois en aidant des mondes en danger. C'est pathétique"

 _ _Oui oui il aborda totalement ce sujet là.__

 _ _Alors qu'il clamait le détester et vouloir le coller au trou pour toujours.__

«C'est moi qui doit le faire souffrir, pleurer et qui doit mettre fin à ses missions pour le bonheur.» Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour justifier le fait de ne pas éliminer son jumeau.

 _ _Sans parler que je vais mourir si quelqu'un le tue.__

 _ _Et que ça, personne ne doit le savoir.__

Il frappa du poing contre la table «Nous allons donc capturer TOUT le groupe et à faire à chacun le chantage _"_ _ _le bien-être de tes amis dépens de toi__ _"_ , ceci afin de les faire obéir tout les trois et les garder chacun dans une cage!»

 _Quel sadique._

Le destructeur de monde ( _ _on se demanda vaguement ce qu'il fichait là__ ) leva la main «Je prend Ink! Je vais prendre bien soin de lui. Il va filer droit! Je te le garantie!»

 _L'idée de l'avoir à sa merci, de l'avoir totalement à ses ordres, le régalait._

Dust se frotta les mains, dans un sourire sadique «Blue est à moi alors.»On crut le voir se lécher ses non-existantes lèvres.

 _Le mignon petit au foulard bleu lui était destiné._

 _Il était si adorable._

Avant que quiconque n'ose ouvrir la bouche, leur chef déclara «Et bien entendu, je m'occuperais de mon frère!» Son regard signifiait que si quelqu'un osait protester, il était désossé dans la seconde.

 _Et Dream allait être consigné dans sa chambre_ _ _(ou sa cellule, peu importait__ _) pour pas mal de temps._

 _ _Histoire d'apprendre à respecter la vie de son frère...__

 _… _.qui était liée à la sienne.__

 _ _Quand ce genre de chose arrivait, on évitait de se mettre en danger non?__

 _ _On évitait d'être égoïste.__

Horror hocha la tête «C'est normal Boss. Je m'occuperais de le rabattre vers vous.» Il envoya un sourire moqueur à Killer qui croisa les bras, vexé par ce manque de confiance de la part de son chef.

D'accord, il avait bien tenté de tripoter et blessé le petit Dream durant une mission mais quand même, il ne l'avait pas tué hein?

 _ _D'accord il avait un peu exagéré lors de la dernière mission.__

 _ _Un peu beaucoup même.__

 _ _Mais quand même, il n'était pas idiot au point de presque tuer le frère de son (maître) boss.__

Et les deux autres lèches-bottes qui acquiesçaient à tout ce que disait Nightmare, juste pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était pathétique.

Et Dust pouvait parler question ''tueur de frère'' hein. C'était lui qui se payait la discute avec le ''fantôme'' de Papyrus.

 _Si ça n'était pas la culpabilité mal placée, mêlée de folie ça..._

Il finit par dire «Ben j'aiderais Dust alors. Quand il a peur il fait des erreurs.

\- Je ne préfère pas.» Fut la réponse sèche de son ''partenaire'' qui ne le regarda même pas «Tu peux te montrer un peu trop brutal. J'ai pas envie que tu me l'abîme. Ou que tu me le traumatises, il le seras assez avec l'emprisonnement.

\- Pareil» Intervint Error «Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul. Merci.» Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Totalement détendu et sûr de lui. «Je vais le capturer sans l'aide de personne.»

 _ _Son petit Inky était délicat après tout.__

 _ _Il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit blessé, ça l'empêcherait de s'amuser avec lui.__

 _Des idées perverses le parcouraient déjà, accompagnées de frissons délicieux. Il planifiait déjà comment le plier à sa volonté sans violence. Et était impatient de mettre tout ça en pratique._

Killer leurs lança à tous un regard assassin «Je me chargerais de les rabattre vers vous alors, afin qu"ils croient que vous êtes dans la direction opposée.» Il se rejeta dans sa chaise, frustré par ces médisants. «Et je ne les blesserais pas, bande de paranos possessifs.»

Error eut un ricanement «Ink sera bientôt tout à moi.» Un éclat pervers brilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'il frémissait d'impatience. _ _L'idée de le capturer, de le dominer, de le soumette, de le faire sien__ _...il se pourlécha les babines (qu'il n'avait pas)._

Dust gloussa «Je vais avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Blue ~»

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre univers, Ink et Blue furent traversés par un frisson de pure terreur, sans savoir pourquoi. Dream les regarda avec inquiétude, s'approchant d'eux avec angoisse et demandant «Vous allez bien les amis?»

 _Lui ne sentait rien de particulier._

 _Pas de peur ou d'angoisse._

 _Pas d'inquiétude autre que celle de voir ses amis apeurés._

«Que se passe-t-il?» reprit-il, prenant la main de Blue qui tremblait, ses pupilles affinés au maximum. Les dents du jeune Sans claquaient.

 _Il sentait les émotions qui émanait d'eux._

 _Comme si un instinct de peur les parcourait._

«Que craignez-vous? Avez-vous une angoisse par rapport à quelque chose? Une mauvaise intuition?

\- Je suis mort de peur et je ne vais pas pourquoi» souffla faiblement Ink, secoué de légers tremblements «Comme si j'étais en danger. Pas en danger de mort mais comme si quelqu'un planifiait quelque chose contre moi...et que je n'étais plus en sécurité.

\- Pareil, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.» Renchérit celui au foulard bleu, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et les entourant de ses bras. Dream le serra contre lui, l'entourant de son aura pour le rassurer. Il chuchota, la chaleur de sa positivité réchauffant ses amis. «Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien.»

L'artiste lui passe le bras autour des épaules de l'autre côté. «C'est juste un pressentiment Blue. Nos ennemis doivent peut-être juste nous maudire.» Gloussa-t-il, se forçant à afficher de la bonne humeur. «Avec la façon dont j'ai calmé Error la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il doit m'en vouloir par exemple! Et puis on a pas mal humilié le trio sous les ordres du frangin de Dream. Ils doivent fulminer contre nous aussi.

\- Je n'aime pas qu"on dise du mal de moi.» gémit celui au foulard bleu. «Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on me déteste.»

Ink sourit «Allez, reste positif. C'est juste un moment comme ça. Tu verras tu te sentiras bientôt bien mieux.» Il se leva «Et si on allait faire un tour dans OuterTale? Et je connais aussi un univers où ils font de délicieux tacos.»

* * *

Pendant ce temps Cross se faisait griller de la guimauve sur un feu. Dans un univers paumé.

"Hahaha tout le chocolat est pour moi maintenant!" ricana-t-il, tenant la barre dans sa main. "Plus de fantôme enquiquinant pour tenter de prendre le contrôle le temps de le manger!"

Soudain il fut parcourut d'un frisson.

"Mais que..."

 _Il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Très mauvais._

* * *

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genres:** action, angst, drama, friendship

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Ca commence à monter là

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Blue envoya une rafale d'os sur Horror qui en brisa une partie de sa hachette. Le petit Sans n'aimait guère l'apparence de son adversaire, de ses habits sales et déchirés, couverts de tâche de sang séché, devenu marron avec le temps. Cela lui faisait peur...ou plutôt l'inquiétait sur ce qu'il pourrait faire.

«Blue ~»

Il se figea et bondit, évitant une vague d'os d'une puissance supérieure qui arrivait sur lui par la gauche. Il retomba souplement dans la neige et regarda l'arrivant.

 _Dust._

 _Un Sans bien plus dangereux que Horror._

 _Un Sans qui avait tué tout le monde dans son univers, dont son propre frère, au lieu de le cacher et de le protéger comme il aurait du._

 _Un Sans qui au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de téléportation pour mettre tout le monde dans une cachette adaptée. Ou pour aller directement tuer ''l'humain sanguinaire'' dès le début, avait préféré tuer tout le monde...chaque personne, adultes et enfants, du monde souterrain._

Le jeune guerrier au foulard bleu serra les poings «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- ….Tu vas venir avec moi bien gentiment. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.»

Blue réduisit ses pupilles à deux fentes «JAMAIS»

Il convoqua un blaster et le rayon bleuté fonça vers ses ennemis...sauf que quand la fumée se dissipa, il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un cratère dans le sol, boueux à cause de la neige fondue.

Il enregistra le mouvement venant de sa droite et roula rapidement sur le côté, faisant apparaître un os dans chacune de ses mains. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence d'Horror, trop concentré à ne pas rater un seul geste de Dust, qui était de loin le plus dangereux des deux.

Blue se téléporta pour éviter une véritable vague d'os qui se précipitait sur lui. Mais à peine eut-il touché le sol que Dust l'attaqua, le frappant brutalement d'un os gigantesque qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans ses mains.

Blue réussit à disparaître malgré le coup mais réapparût, tombant dans la neige dans un gémissement. Ses blasters frappèrent Dust de plein fouet..mais cela fut sans effet, autant parce qu'il avait un niveau élevé que parce que Blue ne voulait pas tuer.

«Pas mal petite Myrtille ~» Il sourit, cruellement... «Mais pas assez» Disparaissant il attaqua avec toute sa force dans le dos de son adversaire, le projetant au sol. Il se téléporta pour atterrir sur son dos, faisant légèrement craquer des épaules.

«Et on en finit là.»

Avant que Blue n'eut pu protesta ou rassembler son pouvoir pour se téléporter, Dust lui attrapa les bras et tira, déboîtant les os des bras des épaules.

Le cri de son captif résonna dans la forêt enneigée.

* * *

Dream sentit trop tard la présence derrière lui. Mais il se retourna à temps et le vit.

 _Killer..._

 _...qui lui souriait froidement._

Apeuré le gardien des rêves s'empara de son sceptre et la lumière qui s'en dégagea éblouit son adversaire. Il se releva et détala, préférant la retraite au combat qu'il ne pouvait gagner.

 _Ses pouvoirs ne servait pas réellement à blesser..._

 _Seulement à se défendre._

Et il savait que la présence de Killer ne signifiait qu'une chose: Nightmare était présent. Nightmare était ici et le cherchait avec tous ses serviteurs. Ils étaient là pour le capturer...et la simple idée d'être à nouveau prisonnier de son jumeau le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas être changé en pierre...et il ne devait pas laisser son jumeau toucher son âme... _la dernière pomme d'or.._.

Pour les émotions positives du multivers, il ne devait **pas** se laisser prendre...

Il voulut appeler ses amis mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il glissa dans la neige, et alors qu'il pensait à une solution...il entendit un cri.

 _Un hurlement._

«Blue...» La peur le submergea et il s'élança dans cette direction, rejetant ses craintes pour se préparer à se battre «BLUE! J'ARRIVE!»

 _Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire prendre._

 _Il ne pouvait pas..._

Quitte à attirer l'attention sur lui pour les détourner du jeune Sans. Dans sa panique, il ne fit pas attention, le cri de son ami l'empêchant, dans sa peur pour lui, de réfléchir correctement. Son frère ne tuait pas mais...

 _...ses serviteurs pouvaient aller trop loin non?_

Et personne ne pouvait faire un reset ici...personne n'avait ce pouvoir. Et mourir dans un autre monde que le sien était...pouvait provoquer son effacement...dans le pire des cas.

* * *

«Salut petit frère»

La sensation de la tentacule autour de lui le glaça. Il serra les dents, s'ordonnant de ne pas répondre, de ne pas lui donner ce plaisir.

«Tu m'auras fait courir.»

La pression autour de lui se décessera légèrement. Sans doute parce qu'il avait cessé de se débattre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Blue qui était allongé dans la neige, ses bras déboîtés et tordus dans son dos. Il était en larmes, sans doute à cause de la douleur dans ses os.

«S'il te plaît soigne le.» implora Dream, désespéré de voir son ami souffrir.

Son frère lui jeta un regard froid «Quand on sera au château. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne vais pas lui rendre le moyen de se battre.

\- ….» Il serra les dents.

Dust ramassa son captif et le jeta en travers de son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. «Error n'a toujours pas attrapé Ink? Quel minable!

\- Sois sérieux deux minutes. C'est un bon combattant ce stupide artiste!

\- Blue aussi. Et il a des blasters lui.

\- Tu l'as eu par surprise Dust.» signala sèchement Horror, assit sur une souche, sa hache sur les genoux. «Et on s'en est servit comme appât pour attraper Dream.»

Celui en manteau blanc lui jeta un coup d'œil froid mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

La douleur irradiait dans ses côtes. Il s'appuya à l'immense arbre, reprenant son souffle ( _même s'il n'avait pas de poumons_ ) et s'attelant à être le plus silencieux possible. Sa main droite se serrait son son pinceau. Il restait aux aguets, prêt à se détendre à la moindre attaque.

«Inky ~» La voix d'Error lui parvenait, reconnaissable entre mille. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable son rival de toujours. Le crissement de la neige sous les pieds du destructeur, se rapprochant de plus en plus. «Où es-tu? Sors de ta cachette...»

Il compta lentement dans son esprit, réfléchissant. Cherchant une solution à sa situation. Tâchant de trouver un plan pour se sortir de là. Pour aider ses amis. Pour les sauver.

 _Et quitter l'univers aussi vite que possible pour aller dans le leur._

 _Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer frontalement._

«Tu veux me forcer à effacer la forêt? Je peux détruire ces arbres avec mes fils mais...je ne serais pas patient avec toi si tu me forces à faire ça.» Le ton n'avait pas changé mais la menace était parfaitement compréhensible.

 _Il devait se dépêcher avant que la patience d'Error ne soit franchie._

 _Avant qu'il ne se mette à détruire la nature autour d'eux pour le trouver. Il en était capable. Terriblement capable._

Dream et Blue avaient été capturés. Il devait trouver une solution pour les sauver. Car il ne pouvait les abandonner. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas fuir en les laissant. Dream était le gardien des sentiments positifs...s'il disparaissait...le multivers serait...Il ne pouvait abandonner ses amis, autant par sentiment que par devoir de gardien.

 _Ils étaient tombés dans un piège._

 _Ils avaient été séparés._

 _Et ses deux amis avaient chacun étaient capturés._

Ils voudraient qu'il se sorte de là, qu'au moins lui s'échappe, mais lui refusait de les laisser. Il ne pouvait se battre contre tous et les vaincre mais pouvait peut-être libérer ses amis en détournant l'attention de ses ennemis? En créant une diversion?

«Allons, allons Inky. Ne soit pas timide.» roucoula Error, maintenant tout près. «Viens te battre nabot.»

 **Silence.**

«Alors tu abandonnes tes amis? Je ne te savais pas comme ça.» Un rire sec «Ou c'est moi qui te fait peur?»

 **Silence.**

Ink entendit Error soupirer. Puis sa voix claqua «D'accord tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu? On peut être deux. Je te laisse le choix. Sois tu te rends gentiment et je serais gentil, je te traiterais bien et tu verras tes amis régulièrement. Je te ne te forcerais à rien.» Un petit rire «Je te laisserais décider de quand tu voudras...aller plus loin.»

L'artiste se força à contrôler ses tremblements et crispa ses doigts dans le bois.

«Ou tu décide de me faire te chercher, ce que je n'aimerais pas, je te le dis tout de suite...» Sa voix devint plus menaçante «...Je te jure que tu le regretteras. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne pourras même plus BOUGER! Tu pourras pleurer et crier autant que tu voudras, je n'aurais aucune pitié!»

Le gardien ferma les yeux. Se forçant à garder son calme, à ne pas remuer avec son ennemi si prêt de lui. Il se força à une parfaite immobilité.

 _Ne paniques pas._

 _Il ment. Il n'est pas comme ça._

 _Ce n'est pas **ça** qu'il veut. Je le connais._

«A toi de voir si tu préfère que je sois gentil ou pas.»

Il tenta de ne pas l'écouter, il ne devait pas prêter attention à ces paroles. Il se crispa quand Error passa tout près de l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à sauter. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son pinceau.

 _Prépare-toi._

 _Restes calme._

Il attaqua, et un jet de peinture frappa le visage d'Error alors qu'il bondissait par dessus le destructeur, atterrissant derrière lui. Il se mit à courir dans mettre de la distance entre son ennemi et lui. Il contourna la zone où se trouvaient ses amis prisonniers. Malgré la douleur dans ses côtes, il bondit et se hissa sur une grosse branche, dissimulé par les épines d'un vert sombre. Il observa autour de lui. Rien. Soulagé, il reprit son ''souffle'', reprenant lentement son calme.

 _Réfléchis Ink._

 _Il pourrait changer d'univers, il pourrait tenter de trouver des alliés._

 _Mais le temps de créer un groupe, qu'arriverait-il à Dream? A Blue?_

 _Il ne pouvait se douter de ce qui allait se passer..._

 _...de ce qui allait lui arriver dans les jours à venir._

Il était si concentré pour trouver des solutions à la situation qu'il ne vit pas venir le coup.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut «Je vais prendre ça comme un oui alors?»

* * *

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il était plongé dans le noir. Il luttait contre un épuisement anormal. Contre une lourdeur dans son corps et une froideur dans ses os.

«Ink! Ink!»

Ces voix lui parvenaient de très loin. Il grimaça, la douleur dans chacun de ses os, et il ouvrit les yeux, épuisé. Il ne voyait qu'un plafond sombre d'où pendait une ampoule éclairant la pièce d'une lueur trouble. Il cligna des pupilles plusieurs fois. Une douleur irradia d'une zone. Il leva une main pour tâter, faiblement, l'endroit douloureux. Ses doigts touchèrent une bande autour des os...une blessure soignée.

Blue et Dream étaient penchés sur lui. Le soulagement se peignit sur leur visage quand il se redressa, l'air hébété.

Ouvrant la bouche, et balbutia, regardant autour de lui «Que...

\- Ha! Tu vas bien!» Le jeune gardien des rêves avait les larmes aux yeux «J'avais peur que tu sois gravement blessé! Ou que tu sois à court de tes potions!» Il avait examiné son ami plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'aucun os ne soit abîmé en plus de sa blessure. Mais avec la lumière de cette cellule, cela n'avait pas été simple de savoir à coup sûr.

L'artiste avait l'air sonné de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller (ce qui était le cas) «Que s'est-il passé?» finit-il par demander, hésitant.

Blue haussa les épaules «Tu ne te souviens pas? On a été attaqués. Et capturés.»

Ink rouvrit les yeux. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. L'attaque. Error qui le cherchait. Sa blessure...La voix du destructeur qui chantonnait son nom alors qu'il se cachait. Les liens autour de lui. «Error...il était là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Killer, Dust et Horror étaient là aussi.

\- Oui.» Des larmes emplirent les yeux du gardien de la positivité. «Mon frère nous a capturé. Je suis désolé, c'est à cause moi qu'il vous a embarqué là-dedans.»

Ils étaient dans les cachots du château de l'être corrompu.

Seuls depuis des heures.

Ce qui commençait à être inquiétant.

Le jeune guerrier au foulard bleu se blottit sur lui-même «Que va-t-il faire de nous?» Il savait que le jumeau de son meilleur ami n'était pas une bonne personne. Qu'il pouvait être sadique et cruel, pour le seul plaisir de voir le désespoir dans les yeux de son frère. Il ne tuait pas mais il aimait voir la souffrance chez les gens.

Ink eut un rire sec, désabusé «''Il''? Il n'était pas tout seul. Error l'a aidé. Dust, Horror et Killer aussi.» Ses épaules chutèrent. «Ils se sont tous alliés contre nous. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'Error fait avec eux mais...»

Ce qui était pire en fait.

Tous leurs ennemis ensemble...

Blue gémit, terrifié par l'idée du fou en capuche blanche. Il savait à quel point le squelette était instable parfois. Il regarda Ink avec inquiétude, sachant que Error serait pareil envers lui. «Tu crois qu'il va nous utiliser comme récompense? Qu'il va nous offrir à ses sbires?

\- ...Dream certainement pas. Mais nous...

\- Ink!» murmura le plus petit d'un ton terrifié. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, auprès de Papyrus. Dream lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur pour le rassurer, échangeant un regard épuisé et inquiet avec le dernier membre de leur groupe.

«Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous tuer. Ils l'auraient fait sinon, non?» proposa-t-il. «Ils veulent que je reste ici, que je me tienne tranquille. Que j'obéisse.» Une larme roula sur sa joue «Il ne me laissera pas partir...il veut que...»

 _Mais au fond il savait. Ses amis serviraient de chantage._

 _Pour son obéissance. Pour qu'il reste tranquille dans sa cellule._

L'artiste ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mentir mais il ne voulait pas espérer non plus. Il ne voulait pas faire de fausses promesses.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire?»

Ink ne connaissait que trop bien les regards que Error posait de plus en plus souvent sur lui. Cette étrange lueur, cette étrange faim. Au début il ne l'avait pas comprit...n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude envers lui. Et puis il avait réalisé...voyant quelqu'un agir comme ça dans un autre univers.

 _Convoitise._

 _Désir._

 _Faim._

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale «Je ne sais pas.» chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas dire ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Blue et Dream. Il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'il craignait de la part d'Error.

 _Il ne voulait pas mentir._

 _Mais il ne voulait pas terrifier ses amis._

«Error veut probablement se venger de ses défaites...C'est moi qu'il veut, pas vous.»

La porte s'ouvrit. Dust et Error entrèrent, chacun ayant un cruel sourire sur le visage. Le destructeur tendit la main et les fils bleus s'enroulèrent autour des membres de l'artiste qui cria de douleur quand il fut claqué contre le mur.

Error se tourna envers vers le gardien des rêves. «Dreamy. Tu restes tranquille ou ton ami va avoir un os cassé. Pigé? Et toi Inky, tu restes sage, ou tu dégusteras quand ça sera ton tour!»

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à l'artiste qui tenta de lutter dans ses liens, des gouttelettes colorées perlant au coin de ses yeux. Comme un avertissement. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son bourreau.

Le jeune gardien baissa la tête, se sentant faible et lâ serra les poings quand Dust attrapa Bleu par le bras, le forçant à se lever. Sa voix était bien trop ''gentille'' pour être ''honnête'' «Allez viens petite Myrtille. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- ….Non. Je ne veux pas...» gémit le petit guerrier en luttant dans la poigne ferme et sévère de son geôlier.

Dust fronça les sourcils et gifla sèchement son captif «Tais-toi.

\- Où est-ce que vous l'emmener?» Siffla Ink, se débattant davantage. «Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?» Les liens firent légèrement craquer l'avant-bras. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, laissant des traînées colorées.

Error le regarda avec ennui «Tu devrais me remercier Inky. Comme je suis bon prince je te laisse une journée de plus avec ton ami pour ne pas qu'il soit seul trop vite. Alors ne fais pas le malin.» Il s'approcha et lui saisit l'écharpe, serrant fermement et lui soufflant sévèrement «Tais-toi et obéit.» Il sourit cruellement « Et peut-être que je te donnerais plus de liberté que prévu.»

 _Comment pouvait-il avoir de tel projets.._

 _...avec sa haine des contacts physiques?_

Blue lutta, se débattant dans la prise de son geôlier. «Non. Laissez-moi!» Il voulut s'éloigner de son futur tortionnaire. «Je veux rester ici.» Une nouvelle gifle le fit taire mais fit redoubler ses larmes.

«Arrêtes de pleurnicher! Je ne vais pas te manger!» siffla Dust, resserrant sa prise sur l'avant-bras.

Dream n'osait pas bouger. Ses pupilles allaient de son ami de Underswap à son ami gardien qui gémissait de douleur dans la toile du destructeur. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre Ink en danger. Il savait que Error ne le tuerait pas. Mais si il provoquait des tortures sur son ami? Sur ses amis?

 _Non._

 _Il n'avait pas le droit de faire quoique ce soit._

 _Il était faible._

 _Il n'avait pas le courage de se dresser, même inutilement, face à ces bourreaux._

Blue haleta quand son bras fut tordu derrière son dos, sa résistance réduite à néant. Un craquement le fit gémir et il fut jeté sur l'épaule de Dust. Ses yeux, ses pupilles, étaient réduites à deux fentes.

 _Il était terrifié._

«INK. DREAM.» hurla-t-il, regardant ses amis avec peur et désespoir, même s'il savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient lui venir en aide.

Des rires échappèrent à leurs ennemis. Dust commença à s'éloigner, petit à petit, s'apprêtant à sortir de la cellule.

«Laissez-le!» Cria Ink «Prenez moi à la place! Mais laissez le» s'exclama l'artiste, craignant le pire pour son meilleur ami. Faites moi ce que vous voulez mais épargnez le!

Error le regarda, amusé. «Tss Tss Je n'ai pas l'intention de te partager avec Dust, Inky.» Le destructeur referma ses doigts sur la ceinture contenant les petites bouteilles de peinture. «Tu ferais mieux de te taire maintenant **chéri**. Ou je confisque ça.

-...N...Non.

\- Alors tais-toi!» Son index frôla la joue marquée de la tâche d'encre «Si tu es obéissant.. je t'emmènerais en rechercher.» La colère brilla dans les yeux de l'artiste, faisant face au sourire moqueur du destructeur. «Aww tu es mignon quand tu as ce regard.»

Les cris de Blues devinrent de plus en plus faibles alors qu'il était emmené. Ink serra les dents, furieux «Pourquoi ne tu m'emmènes pas aussi?

\- Mais voyons Inky, je te laisse juste une journée de plus avec ton ami avant que...

\- Arrête de mentir! C'est une idée de Nightmare hein?

\- Évidement. Dream souffrira plus si on le fait en deux fois qu'en une fois.» admit Error, haussant les épaules.

 _Évidement._

 _Bien entendu._

Ink fut jeté au sol sans aucune douceur. Error se détourna «A demain Inky.» ronronna-t-il d'un ton chantant.

La porte claqua, les replongeant dans cette pénombre où la seule lumière était une ampoule à la lueur si faible. Dream se précipita aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Ink se redressa, ses os lui faisant mal. La réalisation de ce qui pouvait arriver sous peu à Blue, de ce qui allait LUI arriver à lui demain..et de ce que Nightmare pourrait faire à Dream (même si ce serait forcement différent de ce que Blue et lui allaient probablement subir).

Dream se remit à pleurer, doucement «Je suis désolé.

\- ...Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- C'est parce que mon frère veut...

\- Nous sommes tes amis. Ne t'excuses pas pour ça.» protesta Ink, posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire, de son meilleur ami.

Nightmare aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui de proche de son frère.

 _Pour le faire obéir._

 _Pour le garder captif puisque le coup de la statue de pierre n'avait pas marché._

 _Une carotte pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille tout les trois._

Il trembla et chuchota «Demain Error viendra me chercher.».

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, ou paniquer. Il savait que Error n'allait pas lui faire de mal physiquement...ou pas vraiment. Il ne s'amuserait pas dans ce cas...et Error voulait s'amuser avec lui, pas le briser. Il ne voulait pas le détruire.

«Je ne...Tout ira bien. Essayons chacun de négocier de pouvoir nous voir. Peut-être qu'on pourra alors parler d'une solution?»

Dream eut les larmes aux yeux. «...Je suis désolé» répéta-t-il, doucement.

 _Il fallait garder espoir._

 _Et trouver une solution._

* * *

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Blue fut jeté sans douceur sur le sol. Il glapit quand il heurta le plancher. Il se redressa rapidement sur les genoux et commença à concentrer sa magie entre ses doigts. Une lueur bleue commença à se matérialiser au creux de sa main.

Son geôlier sourit «Tu ferais mieux de ne rien faire petite Myrtille. Tu sais pourquoi hein?» il tourna le regard vers la droite. «Oui je sais Papyrus, ça n'est pas gentil mais tu vois une autre solution?

\- ….» Le jeune Sans serra les dents. Mais dissipa sa magie avec colère. Il croisa alors les bras, fronçant les sourcils «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ha tu n'est pas aussi gamin tu veux le faire croire.» Gloussa le Sans en manteau blanc, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil «Amusant.»

Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

C'était inquiétant.

Le jeune combattant lui jeta un regard furieux, les poings serrés «Qu'allez vous faire à mes amis?

\- Ho. Rien de particulier. Enfin Ink risque bien de passer à la casserole plus d'une fois...mais Dream...et bien pour lui je ne sais pas trop ce que son frangin a prévu pour lui. Mais je doute qu'il ait les mêmes projets que Error et moi.

\- ….» Il déglutit. Innocent mais pas idiot, il craignait le pire pour son ami. Et pour lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait suscité l'intérêt de ce type mais...

Autant dire qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en péril sa santé ou celle de ses amis.

Dust eut un sourire plein de dents. «Tu as un lit là-bas. Dans une petite chambre.» Il désigna une porte au fond «Et tu trouveras facilement la salle de bain. Ici nous sommes dans le salon et là bas tu trouveras la cuisine.» Il attrapa un livre sur une petite table près du fauteuil. «Ta chambre , tu peux y faire ce que tu veux et la décorer comme tu veux. Sache simplement que je vais établir des règles et que si tu les franchis...

Blue déglutit «Compris.» Marmonna-t-il. Se levant, il lança, sachant déjà la réponse à sa question «...Je le regretterais. C'est ça?

\- Je ne vais pas t'observer pendant que tu te laves si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Je vaux mieux que ça.» Il leva un 'sourcil' suggestif, et eut un sourire narquois «Même si le spectacle serait sans doute très agréable pour mes yeux»

Blue, ses joues bleutées, en doutait sérieusement. Mais il refusait de parler. Il regarda autour de lui et ses pensées tournèrent rapidement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à sa situation.

Dust ne releva même pas les yeux de son livre «Tu sais...je te rappelle à tout hasard que le bien-être de tes amis dépens de ton obéissance.»

Des mots aussi glaçant que celui qui les avait dit avait parlé d'une voix calme et sans le regarder.

Le jeune guerrier serra les dents et les poings, la colère gonflant en lui «Et je paris que ça vaut pour eux aussi hein?

\- Tu suppose bien Myrtille.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme çà.

\- Je t'appelles comme je veux. Va prendre une bouche ou un bain maintenant, tu es très sale.»

Il regarda à nouveau vers la droite et murmura quelque chose. «Oui oui je sais...»

Blue aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seul, même un peu, alors il tenta sa chance, fermant la porte derrière lui. L'autre pouvait se téléporter, bien entendu. Mais le jeune combattant sentait que c'était un test.

 _Si il tentait quoique ce soit, il le regretterait._

 _Si il jouait le jeu, il serait laissé en paix tant qu'il se laverait._

Il devait respecter les règles de son geôlier pour le moment. Profiter de sa patience pour reprendre des forces et se reposer. Et bien analyser sa situation. C'est ce que ferait Papy!

 _Et ensuite, il tenterait sa chance!_

 _Et s'enfuirait, après avoir sauvé ses amis._

Les cachots devaient être bien gardés pour le moment, on n'allait pas le quitter des yeux. Il fallait attendre qu'une occasion se présente à lui. Attendre que la surveillance se relâche.

Et là, il devrait trouver une façon de sauver ses amis et de quitter cet univers avec eux!

Il ressortit de la pièce. Et fila dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il crut entendre un gloussement venant de son geôlier. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser énormément.

Dust avait des appartements bien confortables dans le château de Nightmare. Il avait même de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre (lui en l'occurrence).

 _Ca devait être mieux que son univers vide et recouvert de poussière..._

 _...par sa propre faute._

Il devrait penser à demander. Error n'habitait pas ici normalement. Mais Ink ne supporterait pas l'anti-void. Il y deviendrait fou ou son mental se briserait sous l'effet de la peur et de l'angoisse.

Non, Error n'allait pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait d'endommager mentalement son prisonnier. Il n'allait pas gâcher tout son travail de capture comme ça hein?

 _Qu'allait faire le destructeur alors?_

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans sa ''chambre'', lieu qu'il détestait déjà. «Décore la comme tu veux, mais avec quoi monsieur génie? Heureusement que je me fiche des murs blancs, parce que Ink lui paniquerait totalement.»

Il avait fait le tour mais rien d'intéressant. Des jeux de société pour une personne ou pour deux ou trois personnes. Des livres. De quoi écrire et dessiner. Rien de bien excitant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une terre désolée.

«Blue!»

La voix de Dust lui parvint parfaitement malgré la porte fermée. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers la seule sortie (ou entrée). Et se retrouva bien vite devant son (futur) tortionnaire.

«Tu vas me dire tes règles alors?» souffla-t-il, sur la défensive, bras croisés.

Un rire sec secoua son geôlier. «Tout à fait.» Il jeta le livre qu'il lisait sur la petite table. «Je m'absente souvent à cause du boss. Durant mon absence, tu peux te déplacer partout dans mon appartement. Comme quand je suis là. Fouilles même mes affaires si tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Hey. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain comme tu veux. Tu as même une mini cuisine...car tu n'as pas la permission de sortir te balader dans le château bien entendu.»

 _Forcement._

«Tu vas me laisser seul souvent?»

Dust eut un sourire plein de dents «Je me demande comment interpréter cette question tu sais. Es-ce une façon de dire que tu espère que je débarrasse le plancher aussi souvent que possible? Ou que tu déteste être seul?

\- Je préfère être seul qu'avec toi!» gronda le captif avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Dust éclata de rire «Et bien pour quelqu'un dont mes amis sont otages, tu as la langue bien pendue Myrtille.

\- Tu ne vas pas les faire payer pour un mot de travers.

\- Hum...Vrai. Ca deviendrait lassant à force. Cependant, si tu m'y obliges...» Il se leva. «Et bien...je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

\- Je...

\- Je vais m'absenter. Je veux que tu dormes ou au moins que tu sois couché quand je reviendrais dans deux heures. Tu dois être épuisé. Et je n'ai pas envie de gérer une tête de mule refusant de dormir! Dans deux heures donc...

\- …

\- ….à moins que ça ne soit une heure. Ou trente minutes. Ou une heure et demi.» Son sourire devint un peu plus fou. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir « _Comment ça je devrais être plus gentil Pap? Je suis bon prince déjà. Je pourrais faire pire_.»

Blue serra les dents «C'est bon, je n'ai pas faim ou quoique ce soit. Je vais dans ma chambre alors» Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui était allouée.

«Et on ne claque pas les portes! Tu n'es plus un ado en pleine crise!»

Blue roula des yeux. Ben voyons. Il se figea, la main sur la poignée «Dis...je pourrais voir mes amis quand?

\- ...pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur. Disons une semaine si vous êtes tous sages.»

Le jeune Sans prit une grande inspiration «Parfait.» Et il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, sans dire bonne nuit à son tourmenteur.

 _Qu'il me laisse seul aussi souvent qu'il veuille._

 _Je ne dis pas non._

Blue s'assit sur son lit, entendant vaguement la porte de l'appartement se fermer. Dust avait visiblement un lieu de vie bien agréable dans le château de Nightmare. Et il ne fermait pas la porte en partant.

 _C'est un test._

 _Je parie qu'il reste dans le coin. Il attend que je commette une erreur pour me punir._

 _Je dois lui faire baisser sa garde, pour qu'il me fasse confiance._

 _Et ainsi je pourrais peut-être trouver une solution._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Ink toussa, crachant un peu d'encre sur le sol. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal et semblaient avoir été soignées à la va-vite «Il faut trouver une solution. Avant que...» Il se tût, sachant l'impossibilité de ses idées.

 _Blue était déjà un otage._

 _Que pouvaient-ils faire?_

Il refusa de perdre espoir «On va s'en sortir! On va réussi à s'enfuir!

\- Que peut-on faire? Blue est déjà séparé de nous.» Gémit le gardien des sentiments positifs. «Si on essaie de se sauver il va payer très cher nos actions.» Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entourant de ses bras, et tremblant. «...Et sans ton pinceau...dans le château de mon frère, on ne peut rien faire.»

Ink prit une grande inspiration.«Tu es le plus important, bien plus que...» Il ne continua pas. Il secoua la tête reprenant « ….Toi au moins tu dois t'enfuir. Avant que...»

 _Avant que Nightmare ne ternisse ton âme. Avant que les sentiments positifs ne soient entachés et que la pomme d'or restant ne soit pas salie._

 _Si tu disparais, si la dernière pomme d'or disparaît, les sentiments positifs vont disparaître eux aussi..._

 _Et...ça ne doit pas arriver._

Dream protesta «Mais si je m'enfuis tout seul...Blue et toi...vous allez souffrir à ma place!» Il ferma les yeux «Je ne veux pas vous laisser ici. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

\- Pense au multivers. Tu ne peux pas les laisser non plus. Qui sait ce que ton jumeau pourrait faire si tu n'es pas là pour le ralentir ou contre-carrer ses projets.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a aucune solution pour s'enfuir. Crois-moi. J'ai pu la dernière fois car j'ai pu convaincre un des serviteurs de mon frère de m'aider. Et qu'il a ouvert la porte pour moi.

\- …

\- Et sans ton pinceau?» Dream serra les poings «Je n'ai aucune idée de comment agir.»

Ink s'appuya au mur. Il tâchait de se concentrer. De réfléchir. De trouver une solution. D'ici peu, Error viendrait le chercher. Il ne savait pas ce que le destructeur avait prévu pour lui Son regard laissait présager des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser...

….il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que son rival allait lui faire subir.

Il soupira, à bout de nerfs «Je n'ai rien pour ouvrir un portail.

\- Moi non plus.»

Ils étaient épuisés. La peur et l'inquiétude se lisait dans leur regard. Dream murmura d'une voix tremblante «Nightmare ne va pas me faire du mal, peut-être...il voudra me faire souffrir, me voir malheureux.

\- Fichu sadique.» siffla l'artiste, se blottissant sur lui-même.

Ils ne surent à quel moment le sommeil les terrassa. A quel moment ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond. A quel moment l'épuisement fut le plus fort.

Mais il se réveillèrent dans leur cellule froide sans aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Personne n'était venu pour le moment. Heureusement. Ils étaient toujours seul tous les deux.

«Ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Dream. On va jouer le jeu! Et tenter de nous voir aussi souvent que possible. On ne va pas les contrarier et on va s'arranger pour réclamer des visites régulières!

\- Je...

\- On va trouver une solution. D'accord?

\- ...» Dream hocha la tête, sans répondre, tremblante légèrement.

Ils entendirent soudain des voix. Se redressant, Le gardien de la positivité attrapa la main squelettique de Ink, terrifié.

«On va s'en sortir» souffla ce dernier avant de se préparer à l'arrivé de son tortionnaire.

La porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. «Bonjour Inky ~» Error entra, mains dans les poches, souriant. «Tu as passé une bonne nuit?»

Le Gardien refusa de répondre, lui jetant un regard assassin. Il eut un simple rire en réponse.

«Apparemment non? Et bien, tu va pouvoir dormir un peu chez moi.»

Il tendit les mains et les fils s'enroulèrent autour des bras de l'artiste et le tira en avant, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il s''approcha, tel un prédateur face à sa proie impuissante. Il lui saisit les bras et les lia dans son dos, attachant aussi ses chevilles ensemble.

 _Encore une fois._

«Allez Inky. Allons voir ton nouveau chez-toi. Je t'ai préparé une jolie chambre.» Le jetant sur son épaule, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher directement. «Si tu es sage, je serais très patient avec toi. Et je te laisserais aller chercher tes potions d'émotions régulièrement, quand tu seras à court.»

Dream aurait voulu s'interposer mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Nightmare, terrifié. Il recula jusqu'à heurter le mur. «Grand frère...

\- Hey N'oublie pas l'accord.» Signala Error en tournant les talons pour emmener un Ink aux yeux écarquillés avec lui. L'artiste lutta dans ses liens mais cessa vite de se débattre, désespéré. Le destructeur poursuivit «Tu ne le tue pas et tu...

\- Oui je ne lui fait aucun mal.» grogna l'être des cauchemars, l'air quelque peu frustré. «Le maintenir prisonnier peut m'aider à atteindre mon but quand même.»

 _Mais si il devait le garder en bonne santé pour conserver la loyauté de ses sbires..._

 _...Pourquoi pas?_

 _Après tout, c'était bien plus amusant de le faire souffrir._

* * *

Ink sentit le choc du contact avec le sol quand Error le jeta à terre, ses dents claquèrent les unes contre les autres et ses épaules protestèrent sous la tension que cela provoqua. Puis il sentit les mains du destructeur délier ses poignets.. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rappela les menaces dans la forêt. Il se colla contre le mur malgré ses chevilles toujours attachées.

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça Inky. Je ne vais pas te manger.» ricana Error, mains dans les poches, l'air de s'amuser énormément «Ni te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

\- …

\- Ho? Tu penses toujours à ce que j'ai dit avant de te capturer? Je plaisantais voyons.» Il eut un sourire mauvais «C'était une bonne blague hein? Pourquoi prendrais-je par la force ce que je peux avoir si facilement en te...convainquant?

\- Dans tes rêves!»

Error ricana. «On verra.»

 _Une blague hein?_

 _Il n'en était pas si sûr que ça._

 _Et il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer..._

Error sourit «Je te laisse décorer cet endroit comme tu l'entend ~» Il montra les lieux d'un geste ample du bras. Des murs blancs, une table avec de quoi dessiner et peindre, des livres en quantité. Des feuilles et des carnets vierges. Il y avait mêmes des toiles blanches sur un chevalet!

 _De quoi le distraire._

 _Durant un long enfermement._

Error désigna la porte du pouce «Ma chambre est juste à côté. Enfin je pense que cela est secondaire vu que je vais t'enfermer dans la tienne. La porte là...» Il désigna une autre sortie «..te mènera à une salle de bain. Profites-en autant que tu veux.

\- Tu es trop bon» Railla Ink en serrant les poings, lançant un regard furieux sur son geôlier.

Le destructeur ricana «Cependant tu ne mérite pas beaucoup de liberté pour le moment. Vu ton comportement, je vais donc t'enfermer dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes un peu. Remarque, même si tu avais été docile, j'aurais senti un coup fourré et je t'aurais aussi enfermé.»

L'artiste eut un rire sec. «Comme si je pouvais m'échapper du château de Nightmare sans mes amis.

\- On n'est pas chez lui. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise près de lui. Donc on est chez moi.

\- ...Quoi? Où?

\- On est dans une maison...dans l'anti-void..» Il mit les mains dans les poches «J'ai fauché cette baraque dans une timeline pacifique où l'Underground est déserté...» Il eut un sourire vicieux «Hum...à moins que ça ne soit dans une timeline génocide ravagée...peu importe, elle ne sert plus hein? Autant en profiter. Et je l'ai redécoré un peu...

\- Tu as volé une maison?»

 _D'accord ça il ne l'avait PAS prévu._

«Quoi? Tu ne supporte pas l'anti-void alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne vois pas l'espace immense et très blanc. Enfin tant que tu ne regardes pas par la fenêtre...»

Ink cligna des yeux.

 _C'était à cause de son angoisse des grands espaces vides et blancs qu'il avait fait ça?_

 _Parce qu'il se souciait de lui?_

 _Ou était-ce juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer des crises d'angoisse justement?_

«Bien joué Error. Même si j'avais mon pinceau, je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'anti-void.

\- ...

\- Quoi?

\- Il t'en reste beaucoup?» Il désigna la ceinture en travers de son torse.

Ink serra les dents. Et détourna les yeux. Le silence s'éternisa.

«Hum...Ce silence signifierait-il que tu n'en as presque plus Inky?»

Il rendit les armes. «Deux jours. Je crois...» Une soudaine peur, celle de se retrouver à nouveau à court de ces précieux liquides qui lui donnaient sa personnalité...le traversa. Error allait-il lui faire un odieux chantage?

Le destructeur le fixa. Puis lâcha «48 heures environ hein?» Son sourire devint légèrement différent «Je reviens dans quelques heures...»

Il sortit.

Même si la porte ne claqua pas, Ink eut l'impression que le son se répercutait encore et encore.

 _Comme une condamnation._

* * *

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus,

DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku

Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas

Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale

Cross!Sans est à Jakei

Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios

Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies (comme Geno et Fresh, au cas ils seraient mentionnés ou apparaîtraient)

Ink!Sans est à Comyet

Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Palette est à Angexci

Paperjam est à 7goodangel

Gradient est à askcomboclub

 ** _Paperjam a 10 ans et Gradient en a 7._**

Faith est à vaultsdan

Whipple est à nebufi

 ** _Normalement Faith et Whipple ne sont pas jumeaux._**

 ** _J'ai dis ici, dans cette fic, qu'ils l'étaient; et qu'ils avaient trois ans, pour simplifié les choses._**

Lucid est à inashibe

Moonlight est à reyindee

Incubux est à Nateev

Toutes ces personnes sont sur Tumblr.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun pour le moment

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Dream grimaça quand la poigne de son frère se resserra autour de se poignet. Le couloir était sombre, la porte face à eux était banale, sobre. Il n'avait vu aucune fenêtre. Aucune horloge. Quelle heure était-il? Il ne savait pas.

Son jumeau désigna une porte «Voilà tes appartements.

\- …» Il n'osait pas regarder son frère «..D'accord.» dit-il d'une voix qui aurait pu être railleuse.

Nightmare sourit «Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu es obéissant et si tu n'essaie pas de te sauver...tes amis resteront en bonne santé et tu pourras les voir souvent. Enfin surtout Blue. Error n'a pas voulu resté au château. Mais il amènera son prisonnier de temps en temps.

\- ...J'ai bien compris.» Murmura son petit frère, serra son poing libre.

L'être corrompu ouvrit la porte et poussa Dream à l'intérieur. La porte claqua derrière le captif. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, se redressant sur les genoux. «Où est-ce...»

Une chambre. Deux lits. Une table et deux chaises. Une bibliothèque bien fournie. Un coffre. Du matériel à dessin et à écrire.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre et l'ouvrit. «Des jouets...ils semblent un peu usés.»

 _ _Mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment neufs.__

Il comprit aussitôt ce que ça voulait dire. Et se retourna en entendant un bruit. Le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réfléchisse. «Incubux?» Un mouvement sous le lit attira son attention. Il vit un œil briller. Il s'agenouilla au sol. «Incubux C'est toi?»

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Une aura de magie l'entoura. Un grondement lui échappa, comme s'il se préparait à attaquer.

Mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. Deux lits. L'autre devait être celui de Moonlight avant que Cross ne s'enfuit avec lui. Même si c'était clairement deux lits d'adultes.

Le maître des rêves eut un pincement à l'âme. Ca voulait dire que Incubux avait 8 ans désormais, et qu'il avait passé 4 années tout seul dans ce château. Probablement négligé par son parent restant.

 _ _Ou peut-être que Nightmare avait demandé à ses sbires de s'occuper de lui de temps en temps?__

 _ _Il en doutait cependant...__

 _Sachant que Lucid n'avait que trois ans de moins que Moonlight et lui, ça lui faisait mal._

Cross et lui avaient commencé leur histoire un peu après la naissance des jumeaux, quand le guerrier monochrome cherchait encore une solution pour fuir, avec ses fils, cet enfer qu'était devenu cet envie sans sentiments positifs. Cette naissance, bien qu'accidentelle, lui avait appelé ce qu'était l'affection et l'amour. Et il refusait de perdre ça une nouvelle fois ou voir ces petits grandir comme il avait faillit être pour toujours.

Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches à cette époque. Nightmare s'était probablement douté de quelque chose mais n'avait jamais pu le prendre sur le fait.

Et puis Lucid était né. Un petit être au sourire lumineux et à l'aura brillante. Cross avait prit sa décision à ce moment. Les jumeaux avait 4 ans et ils ne passeraient pas plus d'un an de plus dans ce château. C'était ses enfants et il les aimait. Lui aussi les aimait, même sans les avoir jamais rencontré, c'était ses neveux après tout. Et quelque part, les demi-frères de Lucid. Il ne voulait que leur bonheur.

Il avait planifié sa fuite sur plusieurs fois, endormant la méfiance de son chef en se montrant efficace (même s'il s'excusait envers lui, encore et encore, quand il avait terminé. Il fallait que la méfiance soit le moins présente possible pour sa fuite.)

Quand Lucid fêta son premier anniversaire, Cross mit enfin son plan en place. Il tenta de s'enfuir avec ses premiers fils, âgés de quatre ans. Dream avait espéré que son amant réussisse...mais celui-ci avait échoué. Il était revenu, blessé, avec un seul enfant terrifié dans les bras. Nightmare l'avait surprit et avait réussit à garder Incubux.

Finalement seul Moonlight était entré dans la famille. Son frère restait captif de son lieu de ''naissance''. Cross s'était torturé des mois. Essayant de trouver une solution. Quatre ans sans nouvelles. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives pour récupérer son autre enfant. Tout avait été vain.

Dream avait senti son cœur se briser quand Moonlight avait cessé, après quelques mois, de réclamer son ''Cubux'' et qu'il semblait l'avoir oublié.

Leur famille s'était agrandie, entre temps, de deux membres: Whipple et Faith, deux ans après Lucid. Palette venait parfois jouer avec eux, même s'il agissait plus comme un neveu ou un filleul que comme un fils, sa préférence allant à Ink.

Et voilà qu'il rencontrait enfin ce neveu qu'il n'avait jamais connu. «Tu sais qui je suis?

\- ….

\- Je suis ton oncle. Dream.»

Il s'assit près du lit, un sourire plus doux se dessinant sur son visage, prêt à attendre que le petit sorte de sa cachette.

* * *

Ink se détacha rapidement les jambes et se leva. Pas de fenêtre dans sa chambre. Évidement. Il tâcha de se contrôler en regardant les murs blancs. Il ne devait pas peindre de façon anarchique pour se calmer les nerfs. Il devait réfléchir à une solution.

Ou il devait juste peindre ces fichus MURS BLANCS.

Ses blessures lui faisaient toujours mal. Et il n'avait rien pour se soigner, malheureusement. Il n'osait guère aller dans la salle de bain pour le moment. Ses yeux revenaient régulièrement sur la porte, une lueur d'hésitation dans ses pupilles.

 _ _Que faire? Il ne pouvait pas relâcher sa vigilance.__

 _ _Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Error.__

 _ _Qui sait ce que le destructeur avait en tête.__

Regardant chaque coin de la pièce, sans bouger, il ramena ses jambes contre devait se calmer et réfléchir posément à une solution. Il ne devait pas s'affoler. Ni pleurer. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras ou abandonner.

Il devait s'enfuir, aider ses amis et rentrer chez lui. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait laisser Paperjam, Gradient et Palette seuls trop longtemps. Les plus vieux étaient responsables mais restaient des enfants après tout.

 _ _Ils n'étaient pas censés rester seuls trop longtemps.__

 _Peut-être que Cross trouverait une solution_? Ou bien déciderait-il de ne pas être un masochiste en ne se jetant pas dans la gueule du loup? C'était dangereux après tout...il pouvait se faire gravement blessé même s'il était un puissant combattant. Mais Dream était son...compagnon, petit ami, amant...et il n'allait pas le laisser tomber non plus, hein?

 _ _Aucune solution.__

 _ _Évidement.__

 _De toute façon, que pourrait-il faire dans l'anti-void?_ Pas grand chose, malheureusement. Si il sortait, sa crise de panique l'engloutirait et il ne pourrait plus rien faire...et Error se ferait un plaisir de le ''punir'' pour sa tentative d'évasion.

 _C'était probablement ce qu'il attendait. Qu'il fasse une erreur._

 _ _Comment sortir d'ici?__

Error semblait sous-entendre qu'il le laisserait aller se rechercher en ses peintures magiques. Pourrait-il trouver une solution? Non probablement pas...à moins de laisser un message...car la menace sur ses amis seraient toujours présentes, peu importe le fait qu'on lui laisse une ou deux heures de libre.

Error ne pouvait pas le renouveler en potions puisqu'on ne pouvait en trouver que dans la doddle sphère. Il serait obligé de le laisser y aller s'il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne une poupée sans personnalité ou émotions.

 _ _Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ça au moins il en était sûr.__

 _ _Error le voulait lui, entièrement...pas juste son corps.__

 _ _Ne l'avait-il pas sous-entendu?__

Error le voulait. Depuis longtemps, Error ne contentait de l'embrasser ou de le toucher au travers de ses vêtements. Mais combien de temps avant que ça ne lui suffise plus? Il sentait que sa patience avait franchit une nouvelle limite.

 _ _Il ne voulait plus être patient vu ses actes.__

 _ _Combien de temps avant que...__

Épuise il ferma les yeux. Il lutta contre la fatigue. Il ne devait pas s'endormir à la merci de son ennemi. Il ne voulait pas être sans défense face à lui. Il était épuisé. Ayant à peine dormi la nuit précédente...il se sentait vraiment las. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula avant que le sommeil ne l'assomme sur le sol de cette chambre.

* * *

Blue serra les dents, il était seul dans cette chambre depuis son réveil. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, un plateau avec de quoi boire et manger était posé sur la petite table. Mais Dust ne s'était pas montré.

Le jeune guerrier était sortie à un moment et il n'y avait personne dans les appartements. La porte d'entrée était fermée (évidement).

 _Combien de temps avait-il dormi?_

 _Il ne savait pas._

 _Il était tellement inquiet pour ses amis._

Et puis Papyrus? Comment allait-il réagit quand il ne rentrerait pas? Son grand frère ne pouvait PAS se rendre dans la maison de leur monde, créé par Dream. L'accès était restreint par mesure de sécurité. Core Frisk gardait un œil dessus et lâchait littéralement un combattant de l'Omega Timeline, un survivant d'une AU détruite, pour défendre les enfants en leur absence si quelque chose se passait.

Il espérait que ce Frisk gris allait prévenir quelqu'un. Il était omniscient ce gamin non? Peut-être pouvait-il prévenir Cross?

Il entendit alors «Myrtille, viens prendre le thé!»

Il se leva. Il pourrait peut-être profiter de l'occasion pour poser des questions sur ses amis? Il sortit de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir en face de Dust.

Avant même que son geôlier n'ait pu parler, il lança «Que va-t-il arriver à mes amis?»

Dust eut un sourire moqueur, ne semblant pas agacer «Dream a probablement le sort le plus enviable. son frère le retient juste prisonnier et l'a assigné comme baby-sitter pour son fils Incubux.» Il haussa les épaules «Ca me feras du boulot de baby-sitter en moins remarque...»

 _ _Mais...__

 _ _Il ne parlait que de Dream.__

«Et Ink?

\- Il est avec Error. Et Error...» Il eut un sourire amusé «Disons qu'il est terriblement intéressé. Comme moi. Sauf qu'il est sûrement encore plus impatient.»

Blue eut un frisson. Une pensée terrifiante le submergea, qui se refléta dans sa voix «Il ne va pas...

\- Non.»

La réponse rapide et immédiate le rassura.

Il se reprit, tâchant de dissimuler le soulagement dans sa voix «Comment le sais-tu?

\- Error le veut. Prendre de force n'est pas satisfaisant pour lui. Il veut gagner de ce qu'il désire.

\- ...»

 _ _Forcement.__

 _ _Cela voulait dire qu'il désirait de la soumission.__

 _ _Un lien créé de plein gré.__

 _ _Ce genre de lien ne pouvait être fabriqué par la force.__

«Actuellement Ink est sûrement mieux loti que toi. Error lui redonneras sa liberté une fois le lien entre eux créé.

\- Il pourra le retrouver où qu'il soit, plus besoin de chantage.» Marmonna Blue. «N'est-ce pas?

\- Tout à fait. Plus besoin de carotte et de bâton dans ce cas.»

Le jeune Sans déglutit. Il se doutait que ça serait différent pour lui. Parce qu'ils étaient dans le château de Nightmare. Où il y avait plein d'émotions négatives. Il serra les poings «...

\- Si tu t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te forcer non plus. Je pense un peu comme Error. Je préfère mon partenaire consentant.

\- Et bien je ne le suis pas.» Siffla le jeune garde au foulard bleu. «Et je ne le serais jamais!»

Dust ricana «J'avais remarqué Myrtille. Pas besoin de me le signaler.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Hum...Non.» Il se versa une seconde tasse de thé. «Alors pour revenir à ce qui m'intéresse... tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé depuis ton réveil? Et as-tu bien dormis?

\- ...»

 _ _Si tu crois que je vais te supplier de ne plus me laisser seul.__

Blue prit une grande inspiration. _Il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse_. Son mental devait rester fort, il ne devait pas montrer son angoisse. Surtout à quelqu'un comme Dust.

Dust reprit, croisant les jambes d'un air décontracté «Je penses que je mangerais avec toi dans nos appartements. Manger à la même table que Horror est déprimant.

\- ...

\- Et peut-être que je te laisserais voir Dream si tu cesse de jouer les muets. Et les têtes de mule aussi.

\- ...» Il n'eut qu'un regard noir en retour.

Le Sans au niveau de violence élevé se tût. Et se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Il reposa sa tasse, regardant avec amusement Blue qui restait les bras croisés, le regard d'un air furibond. «Vraiment, tu ne veux pas voir Dream? Le pauvre...ce n'est pas très gentil, lui ferait sûrement n'importe quoi pour ton bien-être.

\- Le coup de la carotte ne va pas marcher. Tu me parlais d'une semaine et là tu me propose plus tôt?

\- Apparemment c'est plus pour Dream. Il déprime déjà dans ce château. Pour des raisons évidentes, tu t'en doutes hein?

\- ...»

 _ _Oui il s'en doutait.__

 _ _Dans un maelstrom de négativité...__

Dust gloussa «Je pensais que tu te soucierais plus de son bien-être. Et je n'essaie pas de te manipuler. Pour une fois.»

Blue serra à nouveau les poings et les dents. «Et en échange?

\- ..Rien.»

 _ _D'accord.__

 _ _Il y avait quelque chose de louche.__

 _ _Voir Dream gratuitement, sans rien donner à Dust en échange?__

 _ _Quelque chose n'allait pas.__

 _ _Il préparait un coup tordu.__

Le Sans maléfique éclata de rire «...Ton regard est tellement expressif là. C'est tellement évident que tu te demande où est le piège.

\- Et tu vas me dire qu'il n'y en a pas?

\- Nope.» Il souriait comme un filou, amusé par la situation.

Blue détourna la tête. Il ne le croyait pas. «Ink ne sera pas là?

\- Ha ça j'en doute. Error ne revient que dans une semaine. Et le contacter n'est pas évident.

\- ...»

 _ _Au moins il pourrait être sûr que Dream allait bien.__

 _ _C'était important aussi.__

 _ _Non?__

«Et...ce serait quand?» demanda-t-il, hésitant. Il tâcha de garder un ton de voix neutre et calme.

Dust sourit «Pour voir seulement Dream, ce serait après-demain. Pour Dream ET Ink, ce serait dans une semaine. Environ.»

Blue souffla. Et réfléchit. _Dream aurait besoin de voir quelqu'un vu l'atmosphère dans le château_. Et il avait besoin (désespérément) de parler à quelqu'un de confiance.

 _ _Si il ne demandait rien en échange?__

«D...Si je ne dois rien faire pour avoir ça...D'accord.»

* * *

Cross ouvrit la porte de la maison où vivait Dream (et où Ink laissait ses enfants quand il partait en "mission"). «DREAM?»

Son pressentiment me pouvait être que faux, non? Après tout cette petite équipe ne perdait jamais et se débrouillait toujours pour se tirer d'affaire, non? Ils se montraient très forts et débrouillards.

Et il avait vu Dream quelques jours plus tôt, en parfaite santé. Il ne faisait probablement que s'inquiéter pour rien. C'était certainement stupide de s'en faire pour un simple pressentiment. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve que...

Il entra, surprit par le soudain silence «DREAM! INK!» Et, après une hésitation «BLUE!»

Un enfant surgit de derrière la porte. Palette. «Oncle Cross!» Il se jeta dans ses bras. Son regard brillant d'inquiétude. «Ca fait trois jours que papa et pa...Dream sont partis et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.»

 _ _Il n'osait pas appeler le gardien des rêves ''papa'' devant Cross, sans doute par respect envers leur relation. Même si sa naissance relevait plus de l'accidentel que de l'amour.__

Cross commença à s"inquiéter. Ink n'était pas une maman poule mais ce n'était pas son genre de laisser ses trois fils seuls pendant 72 heures et ne parlons pas de Dream qui lui était une maman-poule. Surtout avec leurs plus jeunes enfants. Des pleurs se firent entendre, et il se précipita au salon où Paperjam et Moonlight tentaient de faire cesser les pleurs de Whipple et Faith qui réclamaient leur "maman".

«Cross!» Firent les fils de Ink, soulagés de voir un adulte.

«PAPA!» Cria Lucid en se levant du tapis et se jetant dans les bras de son père. Les deux petits tendirent les bras vers lui, et le fils d'Error et Ink tendit celui qu'il tenait à Moonlight avant de rejoindre son frère un peu plus loin, laissant la famille tranquille.

Palette alla s'asseoir entre Gradient et lui, soupirant. _Peut-être que quelqu'un allait enfin leurs venir en aide et voir ce qui était arrivé à leur pères?_

Après avoir vérifié que chacun de ses fils allait bien, Cross se tourna vers le plus vieux, ses bébés chacun au creux d'un bras «Palette, tu es l'aîné...Ink t'a-t-il parlé? Sais-tu où ils se rendaient?

\- Non.

\- Ha...

\- Je sais juste que ça concernait oncle Nightmare.

\- ...»

 _ _Évidement.__

 _ _Ils avaient combattu le maître des cauchemars.__

 _ _Mais Nightmare ne tuait pas.__

 _ _Alors que s'était-il passé?__

Cross soupira. Il posa ses plus jeunes fils sur le canapé, s'asseyant entre eux. «Tu ne sais pas quel univers?

\- Non.

\- ...Merveilleux.

\- Je suis désolé.» Fit le petit artiste, l'air piteux. Il se sentait inutile. Après 72 heures à essayer de prendre soin des plus jeunes.

Le guerrier eut un sourire maladroit «Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ink ne t'a vraiment rien dit?

\- ...Non. Peut-être qu'on trouverait quelque chose dans la doddle sphère?

\- A ceci près que je ne sais pas comment y aller.» Murmura Palette qui regarda ensuite Gradient et Paperjam. Ce dernier déclara «papa nous a déjà montré mais on ne sait pas ouvrit le passage.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous apprendre.» renchérit son grand frère.

Gradient poursuivit «On pourrait essayer...

\- ...mais ça pourrait prendre du temps avant d'y arriver.» conclut son jumeau.

Cross pesa le pour et le contre «On va tenter. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas trop d'accord? Si vous êtes trop fatigués, dites le et vous irez dormir un peu avant d'essayer encore une fois.

\- D'accord!»

Moonlight tira la cape de son père «papa, j'ai faim. On ne mange presque rien de chaud depuis trois jours. Palette et ses frères ne savent pas faire grand chose...et moi non plus.

\- Heu j'ai fait de mon mieux!

\- C'est juste que tu fais la même chose! Pas que c'est pas bon!

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim.» gémit Lucid en se laissant tomber sur les genoux du guerrier.

«Moi zaussi» fit Whipple, tirant sur le bras gauche de son père tandis que Faith agrippait au droit.

Cross soupira «Je vais faire à manger...Palette, Paperjam, Gradient, vous avez faim aussi?

\- Oui.

\- ...

-...

-...

\- ...Tu veux de l'aide Cross?»

 _ _La honte, se faire aider par des enfants.__

* * *

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus, DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku, Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas, Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale, Cross!Sans est à Jakei, Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios, Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies, Ink!Sans est à Comyet, Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Les enfants ne sont pas à moi non plus.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross... et les enfants

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Dream avait mit des heures à faire sortir Incubux de sa cachette. Il l'avait finalement appâté avec des histoires, lui parlant du multivers. L'enfant s'était mit à poser des questions, auxquelles il avait patiemment répondu. Puis il était sortit de sous le lit, et avait demandé, des couleurs se rependant sur ses joues, si il voulait bien jouer avec lui.

La journée passa cependant rapidement, troublée à un moment par un serviteur (un Papyrus aux os sombres) qui apportaient le repas. Incubux avait hésité à manger, comme s'il se demandait si Dream devait prendre son repas en premier mais finalement, il s'était bien détendu. Puis, plus rien jusqu'à soir, où Nightmare revint avec ce même serviteur. Une fois la table mise, ce dernier s' éclipsa, laissant la famille seule.

Le maître des lieux sourit «Alors Dream? Je suis satisfait de voir que tu ne prévois pas de t'enfuir.

\- Comme si je pouvais. Mes amis sont prisonniers.» Siffla son jumeau, lui lança un regard furieux.

L'être corrompu ricana «Si j'avais su que ça te ferait obéir, j'y aurais pensé bien plus tôt.» Il se détourna «Dis toi que tu pourras les voir si tu te comporte bien. Pas de tentatives de fuite donc...

\- ….J'avais compris.

\- J'espère pour toi que mon cher beau-frère ne va pas risquer sa vie. Cela serait terrible pour mes neveux de ne plus avoir Cross hein?»

Dream ne répondit pas. Serrant les dents, il détourna les yeux. Ne cède pas à sa provocation.

Nightmare regarda rapidement autour de lui, fronçant le sourcil «Où est Incubux?

\- Je crois qu'il a peur des inconnus. Il s'est caché quand la porte s'est ouverte» Souffla Dream, croisant les brais.

L'appel claqua dans les appartements «INCUBUX!»

Le gardiens des rêves sursauta. Mais l'enfant sortit en vitesse de sous le lit, et se précipita vers son père, le regardant avec frayeur. «Oui!

\- Mon frère est prisonnier ici mais j'escompte que tu le respecte. Il est bien plus utile que toi. Tu dois lui obéir tant que ça n'implique pas de fuir.»

Le petit baissa la tête, serrant le livre qu'il tenait contre lui. «D'accord.»

Le maître des lieux tourna les talons.

Incubux regarda alors son père avec des yeux plein d'espoir. «Père. S'il vous plaît!

\- Quoi?» Nightmare s'était arrêté et avait tourné la tête vers lui au moins, au lieu de l'ignorer comme Dream avait craint qu'il fasse. «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Est-ce que...vous pourriez me raconter une histoire ce soir?» Il tremblait légèrement, comme effrayé par sa propre demande.

Nightmare lui lance un regard froid «Tu as 8 ans. Tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries. Il tourna les talons, ignorant les larmes dans les yeux du petit, mêlés d'une déception brutale et profonde.

Dream écarquilla les yeux et suivit son jumeau, le saisissant par le poignet, malgré le frisson d'horreur qui le parcourut au contact de cette violente négativité «Nightmare...» Commença-t-il offusqué par cette attitude. «Ne sois pas si dur, c'est ton fils.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'avoir Dream.» Souffla-t-il de façon à ce que seul son frère l'entende, probablement plus pour éviter une crise de larme qui lui donnerait mal au crâne que par bonté envers son enfant. «Il est juste là pour servir de chantage si je remets la main sur Cross!

\- Mais il est là, il est né. Palette aussi était un accident. Mais je l'aime et je suis là pour lui quand il en a besoin! C'est le plus bel accident qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie! Je l'aime autant que Lucid, Whipple et Faith!

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il vit avec Ink?» Se moqua son frère «Et qu'il agit plus comme si tu étais son oncle que son père?

\- Il est plus proche de lui que de moi. Mais cet arrangement le rend heureux.» Il serra les poings, le regard déterminé «Incubux est là désormais, tu ne peux l'ignorer ou le négliger!

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais Dream.

\- ….

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de lui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai enfermé dans ces appartements avec lui d'ailleurs.

\- ….

\- Et ça ne te changeras pas beaucoup. Tu t'ai déjà occupé de Moonlight non?» Railla Nightmare, haussant les épaules. «Je suis déjà bon prince de laisser Incubux avec son oncle pour prendre soin de lui.»

L'enfant les regardait, n'entendant presque rien de leur discussion, n'osant pas s'approcher. Quand son père le regarda, il baissa la tête, craignant de l'avoir fâché.

«Incubux!

\- ...O..Oui père?

\- Si tu veux une histoire, demande à ton oncle. Il est là pour ça.

\- D..D'accord » balbutia le plus jeune, regardant Dream avec un regain de curiosité.

 _Son oncle..._

 _Il en avait entendu parler._

 _Mais..._

Et sans une parole de plus, Nightmare quitta les appartements, claquant la porte et la fermant à clé derrière lui. Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Dream se s'accroupisse devant Incubux «Alors, ça te dis une histoire après avoir manger et avant de dormir?

\- ...On pourra jouer un peu aussi?» Demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un de gentil et patient s'occupait de lui. Alors ce n'était pas un acte?

Son oncle sourit affectueusement «Bien entendu.»

* * *

Dust soupira. La journée avait été -trop- longue. Blue s'était retranché dans sa chambre, lui lançant des regards méfiants.

 _Évidement._

 _Il n'allait pas lui faire confiance en si peu de temps_.

«Pourtant on ne peut pas me reprocher de ne pas faire d'effort.» Grommela-t-il, tapotant la table de ses doigts. Ses yeux clignotèrent et il soupira «Oui je sais Pap, le chantage n'aide probablement pas. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre pour qu'il se tienne tranquille?»

Il resta silencieux, comme s'il écoutait une réponse. «Non Pap, lui faire des spaghettis à chaque repas ne va pas aider.»

Il ferma son livre d'un geste sec «Et expliques moi comment je peux faire des puzzles en intérieur?»

 **Silence**

Il retira la capuche qui couvrait sa tête et grommela, pensif «Oui je sais que ça doit exister.» Il devrait voir un peu ici et là. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait trouver? Des choses simples pour distraire son jeune prisonnier.

Silence.

Il eut un sourire amusé «Ou le laisser faire les repas? Hum ce n'est pas idiot. Faudra juste que je fasse attention, je n'ai pas envie de manger des tacos à chaque repas. Même si c'est bon.» Il se leva, faisant quelques pas. «Faire des spaghettis ensemble? Faudrait qu'il se détende un peu en ma présence avant d'envisager de cuisiner tous les deux.»

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, Dust parlait tout seul ici, sa culpabilité ayant imaginé un fantôme de Papyrus avec lequel il tenait des conversation.

Pour lui, son frère fantôme était réel. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise le contraire. Pas du tout même.

«Est-ce qu'il dort? Peut-être...» il mit ses mains dans ses poches et roula des yeux «Non Pap je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'une histoire. De un, je ne suis pas son frère. De deux, il ne me fait pas confiance, je le vois donc mal s'endormir en ma présence!» Il soupira, se frottant la tête de sa main gauche «Et franchement tu me vois lui lire ou lui raconter Fluffy Bunny? Sérieusement...»

 _Où était le ketchup?_

 _Il avait besoin de boire un coup._

* * *

Ink ne sut combien de temps il sommeilla mais il reprit conscience dans le lit de la pièce, son écharpe et sa veste retirée.

«Que...»

Il était certain de s'être endormi sur le sol, pas sur le matelas. Error l'avait-il bougé dans son sommeil? La gêne lui brûla les joues. L'avait-il prit dans ses bras, tenu contre lui...sans qu'il ne le sache? Il ne lui avait rien fait mais quand même...

 _Au moins il était seul._

 _Pour le moment..._

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses fils, Palette, Paperjam et Gradient. Allaient-ils bien? Ils n'étaient plus des bébés et savaient se débrouiller pour se nourrir mais ils restaient des enfants. Il y aurait un moment où la solitude allaient les angoisser. Palette n'avait que 10 ans. Il n'avait pas à jouer le rôle de parent en son absence, il était trop jeune pour ça. Peut-être que Core!Frisk allait s'en apercevoir et faire venir quelqu'un de la Timetile Omega pour s'occuper d'eux en leur absence?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, encore et encore, si Paperjam et Gradient allaient bien, surtout le second qui partageait le malaise de son second parent au niveau des contact physique.

 _Error ne s'était jamais soucié de ses fils._

 _Ils avait 9 ans._

 _Et leur ''père'' n'avait **jamais** fait quoique ce soit. _

«Leur naissance est un accident pour lui. Il ne voulait pas d'eux...ils les a traité d''erreurs tellement de fois. Au moins il n'a jamais essayé de les effacer.»

Et puis au bout de quelques années, six pour être précis, Error avait subitement changé d'attitude, son regard avait changé, se remplissant de désir et d'avidité.

Combien de fois Error l'avait-il fixé de ce regard brûlant quand il le ligotait dans ses liens?

Chuchotant des paroles parfois perverses tout contre son cou avant de le laisser partir, des marques sur la nuque et le ''souffle'' court après quelques baisers?

Il l'avait déjà embrassé...à plusieurs reprises, le touchant encore et encore à travers ses vêtements et ses dents s'étaient déjà plantés dans sa nuque, laissant des marques encore et encore.

Ink avait tenté de se mentir à lui-même, refusant de voir ce que son rival désirait, voulait...

 _Mais il ne pouvait plus se leurrer._

 _Mais, au moins, Error ne l'avait jamais forcé._

 _Il répétait qu'il se donnerait à lui de lui-même._

«Dans tes rêves. Tu ne t'ai jamais soucié de nos fils. Tu m'a enfermé et tu me fais tu chantage? Tu peux toujours courir pour que je me soumette à toi.» Ink écarquilla les yeux en entendant des pas venir vers sa chambre, il tourna le dos à la porte, se recroquevillant sous sa couverture, et ferma les yeux, tremblant.

 _Fais semblant de dormir._

 _Ne bouge pas._

 _Reste calme._

La porte grinça et quelqu'un entra, refermant derrière lui. Aucune parole ne fut dire. L'autre devait le croire endormi.

 _Tant mieux._

Un grincement. Error (ça ne pouvait être que lui) s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit. Et posa quelque chose sur la table de nuit la plus proche.

 _Tu ne pourras pas faire semblant de dormir pour toujours._

 _Il ne se fera pas avoir à chaque fois._

 _Il ne va pas te laisser le tourner en ridicule trop souvent, tu le sais hein?_

«Ink?»

 _Ne bouges pas._

 _Reste immobile._

 _Ne réagis pas._

«Bien...Apparemment tu dors.» La voix d'Error était étrangement douce. Un nouveau grincement lui parvint, lui prouvait que le destructeur se levait. «Tes blessures attendront que tu te réveille..ça ne presse pas après tout...» Il y eut un silence «Je reviendrais plus tard...dans une heure ou deux.»

 _Quelque chose dans sa voix laissait présager quelque chose._

 _Qu'il se soit rendu compte de la situation ou pas._

Il sortit. Ink se força à rester immobile encore un peu puis se détendit. Error était partit. Il se redressa, la couverture retomba. Il n'était pas nu, il avait toujours presque tous ses vêtements mais il se sentait horriblement vulnérable.

Et si Error revenait prendre soin de ses blessures?

Il allait probablement devoir retirer la moitié de ses vêtements.

«Peut-être qu'il me laissera me soigner tout seul?»

Error revint quelques heures plus tard. Il portait quelque chose sous le bras et semblait amusé. «Ho Inky...Tu es réveillé.» Fit-il en entrant dans la chambre, vers la fin de la journée. Regardant les peintures sur les murs (magnifiques, soit dit en passant) il haussa un sourcil «Depuis un moment semble-t-il.»

Il s'approcha «Je t'ai laissé dormir un peu. Mais maintenant je dois vérifier que tes blessures se soignent bien.

\- Elles se soignent bien.» S'écria Ink en reculant «Ne me touches pas!»

Error leva les yeux au ciel «Calmes-toi, je vais juste te soigner. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.» Il leva une mains et des fils bleus lièrent les poignets de l'artiste, le faisant basculer sur le matelas. «Je veux juste être certain que tu cicatrises bien. Tu as pris pas mal de coups.

\- Grâce à **qui**?

\- Je te l'accorde, Killer est un sauvage.» Error croisa les bras «Alors soit je te détaches et tu enlèves le haut toi-même...ou alors je te déshabille en découpant tes vêtements.» Il sourit «Au choix.»

Ink serra les dents «D'accord, d'accord.»

Les liens disparurent. Lentement il retira ses habits, dévoilant ses os, dont certains étaient bandés maladroitement. Sans doute le travail de Dream et Blue dans le cachot. Ils avaient fait avec le peu qu'ils avaient.

Error s'assit sur le bord du lit «Hum.»

Ink détourna la tête, honteux, gêné de dévoiler ses tatouages au regard de son adversaire. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les draps. Il pensa que l'autre allait le toucher mais rien n'arriva. Surprit, il se tourna vers lui, les yeux emplis de surprise.

«Hum...»

Error toucha du doigt les côtes marquées. «Jolis tatouages»

Ink rougit et détourna la tête. «Quoi? Tu as un problème?

\- Non. Tu n'as rien de cassé au moins.» Il termina d'examiner. «Bon, ça devrait aller. Je vais simplement changer ce pansement là.»

Le gardien ne répondit pas, notant avec quelle adresse Error arrivait à le soigner sans vraiment le toucher directement. Ses doigts frôlèrent son cubitus si légèrement qu'il pensa avoir rêvé.

Fermant les yeux, résigné il chuchota «Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

\- Tu le sais.

\- ….Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais?

Error sourit «Je n'aurais plus besoin de te faire du chantage. Je te laisserais plus de liberté, je te laisserais rejoindre tes chers enfants...

\- Dont deux sont les tiens d'ailleurs.» Marmonna son captif à voix basse «Ne fais pas comme si tu avais oublié.

\- ...seulement si tu accepte de te lier à moi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas pur et innocent à ce point quand même?» Se moqua le destructeur en lui lançant un regard suggestif. Comme s'il n'avait pas prit garde à ses paroles. «Je sais que tes trois enfants ont été fait accidentellement, sans passer par aucune intimité, mais quand même...»

Ink savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire «Q...Quoi? Devenir...ton compagnon? Tu sais que ça implique de prendre soin de sa famille? Parce que tu ne t'ai jamais vraiment soucié de Gradient et Paperjam.» Il serra les poings. La colère brillait dans ses yeux. «Des jouets de temps en temps, et seulement depuis quatre ans? Tu crois que ça suffit? Tu n'as jamais été là pour eux. Et je paris que le peu que tu as fais ces quatre dernières années était plus pour moi que pour eux.»

Error crisa les bras, le fixant en silence. Comme s'il attendait qu'il vide son sac.

L'artiste n'en avait pas terminé «Sais-tu combien de fois ils m'ont posé des questions sur toi? Et que pouvais-je répondre? Je ne pouvais pas leurs dire que leur père aurait voulu qu'ils ne naissent pas!

\- Ils ont 9 ans. Ils sont assez grands qu'ils ne sont pas le fruit d'une union amoureuse. Comme Palette l'a certainement comprit lui-même. Ils ne seraient pas les seuls, que ça soit chez les monstres ou chez les humains.

\- Ce sont des enfants. Je ne vais pas leurs dire qu'ils sont des ''accidents.'' Et Palette le sait parce que Dream n'est pas irresponsable comme toi. On lui a expliqué! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire de même avec nos jumeaux!

\- Théoriquement, c'est ce qu'ils sont, des accidents, non? Théoriquement, leur naissance EST accidentelle!» Il haussa les épaules «Même si ça te rend heureux.»

Ink se força à rester calme. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère. «Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à des enfants Error. Si tu...» Il préféras ne pas continuer sur cette voie «Tu te fiches d'eux de toute façon...pourquoi me fatiguer à t'expliquer?»

 _Son ton de voix était sec._

 _Presque méprisant._

Ce dernier s'avança, d'un pas prédateur «Nous ne sommes pas obligé de leurs dire la vérité. Nous pouvons toujours être un couple.» Sa main se posa sur les draps, tout près de celle de l'artiste, son visage s'approcha. «Qu'en dis-tu?»

Le gardien rougit. Les poings serrés, il se força à ne pas reculer, et à rester digne «Jamais. Si tu penses que me capturer va démarrer une histoire d'amour entre nous, tu rêves...»

Error gloussa «Et comme je te l'ai dis, une fois que tu auras accepté, je te rendrais ta liberté...»

 _Puisque notre lien m'empêchera de te fuir ou de me cacher de toi._

 _Tu me retrouveras où que je sois..._

«Et...et si tu veux sauver tes amis, je ne t'en empêcherais pas...peut-être même que je t'aiderais.»

\- Je te déteste.» Siffla Ink en détournant le regard.

Error ricana «Tu sais bien que c'est faux.»


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus,

DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku

Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas

Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale

Cross!Sans est à Jakei

Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios

Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies (comme Geno et Fresh, au cas ils seraient mentionnés ou apparaîtraient)

Ink!Sans est à Comyet

Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Palette est à Angexci

Paperjam est à 7goodangel

Gradient est à askcomboclub

Paperjam et Gradient ne sont pas jumeaux normalement. Ici non plus, pas vraiment, ils sont juste né la même année à quelque semaines d'intervalles. Du coup tout le monde les appellent "jumeaux"

Faith est à vaultsdan

Whipple est à nebufi

Normalement Faith et Whipple ne sont pas jumeaux. J'ai dis ici, dans cette fic, qu'ils l'étaient pour simplifié les choses.

Lucid est à inashibe

Moonlight est à reyindee

Incubux est à Nateev

Toutes ces personnes sont sur Tumblr.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le destructeur l'amena dans un univers. Underswap. Celui de son ami. A Waterfall. En hauteur et hors de vue. Papyrus, le frère de Blue, était SI prêt. Ink pourrait le rejoindre, lui dire tout mais il savait que la sanction serait terrible. Error serait capable de le tuer. Après tout il avait déjà détruit des timelines de Underswap et ce Papyrus n'était pas spécialement plus fort que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait penser à Blue, il lui était impossible de risquer la vie de sa famille et de ses amis comme çà. Il profita cependant du décor, de la fraîcheur des lieux et des couleurs à dominance bleu. Ca changeait de son enfermement des derniers heures (ou jours? Il lui était impossible de savoir. Error disait que ça ne faisait que cinq jours en tout, depuis l'attaque de leur groupe...mais il n'en était pas certain.

Le destructeur s'assit sur un rocher, et fit un geste de la main, nonchalamment «Tu peux y aller. Tu as 2 heures. Et n'oublie pas. Tes amis paieront pour ta rébellion si ça te vient à l'idée.

\- D'accord.» souffla-t-il, doigts serrés sur son pinceau. Et si il attaquait son rival? Si il le mettait hors d'état de nuire? Si il se sauvait?

Error releva un bras pour lui empoigner le poignet, l'attirant si près de lui que l'artiste lui tomba presque sur les genoux «Un instant...» Il sembla réfléchir «J'ajoute quelque chose à cette déclaration.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver à l'univers de ton ami Blue si tu ne revient pas au bout de ce délai? Pas seulement à tes amis donc?»

 _Oui il sait._

 _Il ne le sait que trop bien._

 _Même si il avait espéré._

Même s'il battait Error, même s'il arrivait à se sauver. Il ne parviendrait pas à empêcher la destruction de cet univers. Ou des blessures (ou pire) sur ses amis. Il est prisonnier, même avec ce temps seul dans sa 'demeure'. Ou la mort du frère de Blue. Il ne pouvait PAS prendre ce risque. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sa liberté de 120 minutes était entièrement illusoire. Il n'était pas libre et ne le sera pas avant un moment. Error le surveillait. Il saurait si il allait autre part que dans sa doodle sphère. Il leva son pinceau et entra dans son ''monde'' où il récupéra autant de fiole d'avance qu'il pouvait.

 _Il savait que il devra revenir en chercher à un moment._

 _Qu'il devrait expliquer à Error comment ça marche._

 _Mais ça ne changerait rien. Il aurait toujours une limite de temps et une surveillance._

 _Peut-être même son geôlier voudrait venir la prochaine fois?_

Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de fermer la fenêtre sur le lieu qu'il doit protéger. Il donne ainsi un accès au destructeur. Une nouvelle menace sur ses épaules.

 _Une façon pour Error de dire ''obéis et je ne détruis pas tes précieux univers''_

Il était piégé pour le moment, et impuissant. Il doit faire ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'avait pas d'autres solution. Pour le moment il devait jouer le jeu et satisfaire son geôlier.

 _Que peut-il ...faire , sinon obéir?_

 _Peut-être que si il le rendait suffisamment ''heureux''._

Alors qu'il était à genoux, ramassant une dernière fiole, il traça rapidement dans de la peinture traînant au sol « **Nightmare – Error. Alliance** » Il n'a pas plus de temps. Il se leva et retourna face à Error, fermant le portail derrière lui.

Celui-ci haussa un ''sourcil'' «Déjà? Je pensais que tu allais attendre le dernier moment. Que tu en profiterais plus...» Mais il sembla satisfait. «Allez on rentre.» Il attrapa le poignet de son prisonnier. «Je suis agréablement surprit de te voir si docile Inky. Je me demande...» Il l'attira plus près de lui en susurrant «...si tu ne me cache pas quelque chose, hum? Genre laisser quelque chose dans ta sphère pour avertir...quelqu'un?

\- ...Non. Je pensais juste..» Il baissa les yeux, trouvant une excuse en quelques secondes «...que si tu es content de moi, je pourrais peut-être voir mes amis plus tôt que prévu.»

Error eut un rictus amusé «Héhé...on verra.» il cligna des yeux «Même si tu avais laissé un message, les menaces tiennent toujours tu sais? Et personne ne peut se prendre dans l'anti-void, à part moi.» il haussa les épaules «Je m'attends à tout de toi Inky. Je ne serais pas pris de court. Et pour ce qui est de tes amis...Demain peut-être...

\- Demain?

\- A une condition: «Un petit baiser en échange?»

 _Un baiser._

Ink frissonna. Il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. C'était toujours Error qui lui imposait un baiser quand il le capturait dans ses ''filets''. Il répéta, lentement «Un baiser...

\- Un seul. Et rien de plus. Et tu pourras voir tes amis toute la journée demain.»

 _Toute la journée._

 _Autant de temps pour discuter et trouver une solution._

 _Douze heures avec Blue et Dream._

«Et si je ne le fais pas?

\- Tes amis seront terriblement déçu de ne pas te voir.»

Le gardien ferma les yeux. Et prit sa décision. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du destructeur, prenant garde à ne pas toucher son cou. Et s'approcha, lentement. Il embrassa timidement Error, tâchant de lui plaire. Tâchant de le satisfaire afin d'avoir la permission de voir ses amis.

 _Heureusement Error n'en demandait pas plus que ça._

 _Ses hésitations aux contacts physiques aidaient à ce niveau._

Il ne faisait que l'embrasser, ou alors mordiller (ou lécher) son cou. Rien de plus. Tant qu'il n'oserait pas passer le barrage des vêtements...

M _ais combien de temps avant qu'il n'essaie de le toucher plus intimement?_

De son autre main, il agrippa le bras du destructeur qui, de son côté, l'enlaça d'un bras et l'embrassa avidement en retour, dominant le baiser sans aucune difficulté, le faisant durer bien plus que Ink avait prévu à la base..

L'artiste gémit, sentant ses jambes trembler sous l'intensité du baiser.

Pourquoi Error lui faisait un tel effet? A chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ou mordu dans le cou, il sentait des étincelles qui le parcouraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ink reprit son souffle, haletant (même si il n'avait pas de poumons), il resserra sa prise sur Error, tremblant légè joues étaient chaudes et colorées. Il ferma les yeux, chassant les étranges émotions qui coloraient ses os ici et là.

«Et bien et bien..» La main d'Error était posée au milieu de son dos pour la l'une, et autour de ses épaules pour l'autre. Son sourire était tout sauf honnête. «Tu sembles avoir apprécier.

\- ….»

Ink ferma les yeux. Honteux. «...A...

\- Comme promit, tu verras tes amis toute la journée demain.» souffla Error tout contre son visage, ses yeux luisant de satisfaction.

 _Il avait gagné une manche, encore une fois._

 _Petit à petit, il enfermait Ink dans ses plans._

 _La prochaine fois, il irait enfin plus loin._

* * *

Cross se réveilla avec un ''mal de crâne'' terrible. Il se leva, écartant Whipple et Faith qui dormaient près de lui dans le lit. Il était arrivé quelque chose au trio. Ils n'avait jamais disparus si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles...surtout avec les enfants en ligne de compte. Ce n'était pas leur genre, il s'était passé un incident...et ils avaient disparus...

 _C'était obligé._

 _Ils avaient peut-être été capturé par..._

 _….un ennemi._

«Faîtes que çà ne soit pas Nightmare.» gémit-il, sentant poindre une ''migraine''. Ce serait vraiment 1) Problématique 2) Dangereux 3) Casse-tête à résoudre 4) Et il piquerait une crise de nerfs si tel était le cas. Sérieusement? Comment faire pour se débrouiller SEUL contre cet enfoiré insensible. Error encore mais le type aux tentacules étaient très puissant. «Génial. Si seulement j'étais entré un peu plus tôt/»

Un bâillement se fit entendre à sa droite. Faith venait de se dresser sur ses genoux, baillant. Et dès qu'il vit son père, son regard s'illumina de joie. «Papa? C'est déjà le matin?

\- Tu es déjà réveillé? Rendors-toi, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever pour un petit comme toi.

\- ...il est quelle heure?» Marmonna l'enfant, en se frottant les orbites, baillant une nouvelle fois avant de marmonna à voix basse «J'ai plus sommeil moi

\- Il est toujours tôt. Restes au lit pendant que je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Essaie de dormir encore une heure ou deux.

\- Je veux t'aider!

\- Non, tu restes sous la couette avec ton frère. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais préparer. Et ça risque de prendre du temps .» Il tapota la tête de son bébé et lui sourit.

Son fils gonfla les joues, mais resta près de son jumeau, bras croisés. «D'accord. J'attends que tu appelles alors?» Il ramassa sa peluche et la serra contre lui, se blottissant près de Whipple.

Cross se rendit à la cuisine et prit le manuel. Dream avec fait des petits dessins tout simple pour expliquer les étapes des préparation.

 _Pankakes, brioches, crêpes, gaufres...Tellement de choses que les enfants adoraient et que Dream faisait tellement souvent..._

Il fit l'inventaire du matériel, feuilleta le livre pour trouver une recette rapide et facile.

«Je me demande à quoi ressemble celui de Ink. Son bouquin de cuisine doit être de l'art.» Plaisanta-t-il, pour penser à autre chose qu'à son inquiétude. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du cuisiner avec Dream plus souvent. Histoire de savoir faire plus de choses que du basique. Les enfants avaient besoin de plus de plats que ceux de bases!

«Ou je peux aller chercher des lapins à la cannelle et du chocolat» songea-t-il à voix haute, pensif en se frottant le menton.

 _Comme pour le dessert hier soir?_ souffla une voix dans sa tête (ressemblant un peu trop à celle de Chara!).

Il prit une grande inspiration, prenant sa décision «Bon pancakes. C'est dit»

Il regarda le livre. Encore et encore. Et prépara tout.

«Allez c'est facile, Dream fait la pâte tout en parlant avec les enfants ou avec moi!»

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Palette. En pyjama et l'air encore un peu endormi.

Cross eut un sourire crispé «Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Va jouer ou dessiner si tu t'ennuie! Ou retournes te coucher si tu es fatigué.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je peux t'aider!

\- Mets la table! Et prépare le chocolat chaud!

\- Tu cuisines?

\- Oui, et alors?

\- Mais...Oncle Dream...

\- Tu peux l'appeler papa tu sais?» Soupira le guerrier. «Ca ne me gêne pas...

\- Il a dit que le plafond avait été couvert de crêpes la dernière fois que tu en avais fait!

\- Ce ne sont pas des crêpes! Ce sont des pancakes!» Corriger le squelette levant un doigt d'un air savant «NUANCE!»

\- Même chose, c'est juste plus épais et plus petit.» répliqua le fils de Ink, prenant un air de gamin qui sait mieux que tout le monde.

Cross pointa le doigt sur le jeune artiste «Tu vas voir. Ça va être un régal!

\- Je vais chercher le parapluie!» Répliqua le gamin avec un sourire qui ressemblait trop à celui de Ink.

 _Sale gamin!_

* * *

Dust avait des sueurs froides. «Je n'aurais pas du le laisser cuisiner.»

 _Je n'aurais pas du._

 _Je n'aurais pas du._

« ** _Non Pap, je ne peux pas mourir empoisonné. Je risque d'avoir une chute de HP au pire...»_** il roula des yeux ** _«Oui je sais que c'était ton idée de le laisser cuisiner et que j'aille chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin mais._**..»

Il crut entendre Blue rire comme un maniaque tandis qu'il cuisinait.

 _Haussement de 'sourcils'._

 _Légère inquiétude._

« _ **Je ne savais pas que faire des tacos faisait cet effet là..»**_ Il retira sa veste blanche. Et la jeta sur un fauteuil. _ **«Non Pap je ne lui ai pas laisser de tabasco...je n'aime pas les trucs trop épicés.**_ »

Nouveau rire maniaque venant de la cuisine, malgré la très bonne odeur.

« _ **Vraiment...tu n'as jamais ri comme ça quand tu cuisinais. N'est-ce pas? Ne ris pas Pap.**_..»

Il entendait des bruits de vaisselle et de matériels...était-il en train de faire les assiettes?

Il tapota la table de ses doigts. « _ **Non, tu ne le faisais pas...Sauf quand tu réussissais une recette pour la première fois**_.»

Un éclat de rire retentit dans les appartements «MWHAHAHAHAHA»

Dust roula des yeux. «Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le laisser seul.» Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers son frère fantôme _« **Non je suis certain qu'il ne va pas essayer de m'empoisonner...Et il n'a pas de piment extra fort non plus**_.»

Blue surgit alors, deux plateau de Tacos et salade dans les mains. «J'ai terminé.» Chantonna-t-il.

Dust fut surpris sur ça a l'air parfaitement mangeable. Et que ça sente bon. Ca avait l'air trop bon pour honnête.

«Ne me lance pas ce regard! Papy manges tout quand je lui en fais.» Signala Blue en posant les yeux sur les hanches, le tablier (avec écrit ''kiss the cook'') toujours en place cassant l'effet faussement sérieux. «Il en reprend tout le temps!

\- Combien de litres d'alcool il boit pour faire passer?» railla Dust en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise. Il esquiva souplement la bouteille de ketchup jeté à sa tête. «Raté!»

Blue mit d'autorité l'assiette avec 4 tacos et accompagnants. «Et t'as intérêt à tout manger!

\- Qui est prisonnier et qui est captif déjà?

\- Qui m'a laissé faire la cuisine déjà?

Dust roule des yeux mais goûta «...Hum.

\- Alors?

\- Pas mal.»

Les yeux de Blue se changèrent en étoiles bleues pendant trois secondes avant qu'il ne lâche «Et c'est toi qui fais la vaisselle et nettoie la cuisine.»

Dust ricana. «C'est ça...Tu as sali, tu ranges..

\- J'AI fais la cuisine! TU ranges et laves!»

L'autre Sans roula à nouveau des yeux en entendant son frère fantôme approuver la situation. Il prit alors une nouvelle bouchée de Tacos, préférant ne pas répondre. Il avala avant de dire, nonchalamment, avant de prendre une troisième «Au fait, tu verras tes amis demain.»

Il eut un sourire satisfait quand les yeux de Blue redevinrent deux étoiles.

 _Enfin il souriait, pas trop tôt._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer:** Undertale n'est pas à moi. Mais a été créée par **Toby Fox**

L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais à Laukitus,

DreamTale, Nightmare et Dream ont été inventé par Joku

Killer!Sans a été créé par rahafwabas

Dust!Sans est la création de Ask-dusttale

Cross!Sans est à Jakei

Horror!Sans est à Sour-Apple-Studios

Error!Sans est à loverofpiggies (comme Geno et Fresh, au cas ils seraient mentionnés ou apparaîtraient)

Ink!Sans est à Comyet

Blue/Swap!Sans...je ne sais pas à qui il est.

Palette est à Angexci

 _ **Palette a 11 ans.**_

Paperjam est à 7goodangel

Gradient est à askcomboclub

 ** _Petite modification: Gradient a 7 ans maintenant. Et Paperjam en a 9._**

Faith est à vaultsdan

Whipple est à nebufi

 _ **Normalement Faith et Whipple ne sont pas jumeaux. J'ai dis ici, dans cette fic, qu'ils l'étaient pour simplifié les choses.**_

 _ **Ils ont trois ans.**_

Lucid est à inashibe

 _ **Il a 8 ans.**_

Moonlight est à reyindee

Incubux est à Nateev

 ** _Ils ont tous les deux 9.5 ans._**

Toutes ces personnes sont sur Tumblr.

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier?

 **Rating** : Aucun

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Ink regarda la porte face à lui, puis tourna les yeux vers Error avec un rien hésitation. Celui-ci eut un sourire plein de dents et signala «Et voilà tu as la journée avec eux. Amusez vous bien. Et sois sage, d'accord?» Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le gardien entra dans la pièce sans un regard, marmonnant un ''merci'' hésitant. Les trois amis tombèrent les bras les uns des autres, soulagés de se voir en bonne santé. Soulagés de voir qu'aucun n'était blessé ou terrifié au delà de ce que la situation leurs imposait.

«Est-ce vous allez bien?» Demanda Dream, chaque main sur une épaule de chacun de ses amis. «Ils ne vous ont pas blessé?

\- Non.

\- Pas vraiment.»

Un silence, ils s'assirent et chacun hésita à engager la conversation. Le gardien des rêves ouvrit la bouche et demanda «Commençons avec toi Blue, comment ça s'est passé avec Dust? Il t'a traité correctement? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

\- Ca a été...» Blue hésita sur les mots. **Cruel?** Non. **Moqueur?** Certainement. **Pervers?** Pas plus. Il ouvrit la bouche et reprit, d'un ton plus lent «Il m'a enfermé et ne me laisse pas sortir de ses appartements. il m'a laissé cuisiner hier soir, même s'il m'a aussi forcé à faire le ménage...et ce matin...

\- Ce matin?

\- Disons que Dust n'a pas comprit qu'il ne devait pas me donner du café ou du sucre...» Il eut un sourire plein de dents (pas pointues) «Il m'a dit que j'allais devoir ranger ses appartements. Il remplacera juste les meubles cassés.

\- Il ne te donnera plus de café ou de sucre...» Gloussa Ink «Ou alors ça arrivera par accident...délibéré de ta part peut-être?

\- Hahaha...

\- Évites de refaire ça trop souvent, sa patience a certainement des limites. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te blesse» S'inquiéta Dream. «Ils parlent toujours de punitions si on va trop loin...»

Blue croisa les bras «Et il m'a interdit de cuisiner des tacos deux jours de suite! Il a imposé un menu que je dois suivre sous peine de ne plus avoir le droit aux tacos du tout!

\- Quel rustre!» ricana Ink, voyant l'éclat satisfait dans les yeux de son ami de Underswap (ça valait bien deux jour sans Tacos à ses yeux apparemment) avant de se tourner vers le troisième membres de leur trio «Et toi Dream, ça va?

\- Je n'ai presque pas vu Nightmare...Je dois m'occuper d'Incubux.

\- Ton neveu?

\- Il va bien?» Blue et Ink avaient parlé en même temps. Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis le gardien reprit, plus lentement «Alors?

\- ...Oui. Il est très timide et il déteste être touché.

\- Comme Gradient.

\- Sauf que ton fils accepte que toi, tu le fasse, ou ses frères. Incubux refuse catégoriquement.» Il semblait assez triste de cet état de fait «Il est très différent de Moonlight. Il ne supporte pas d'être touché par quelqu'un était si plein de sentiments positifs. Ca l'affaiblit...Je ne peux pas lui faire un câlin ou le toucher de manière affectueuse.

\- Il ne te connaît pas.» Précisa Ink, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la porte pour être certain que personne n'était là. «C'est normal qu'il se méfie! Même si ce problème entre aussi en ligne de compte évidement.

\- Mais il a l'air triste. Je n'aime pas ça» répliqua Dream, la tête basse, l'air abattu «J'ai essayé de le faire sourire mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi, sauf quand il jouait. Et il semblait se souvenir de notre situation assez rapidement.

\- Nightmare n'ai pas venu te voit souvent durant ces quelques jours?

\- A peine.» Dream joua avec un pli de sa cape «Je crois qu'il chercher soit Cross, soit notre univers.

\- Bonne chance pour le second, il n'y a que Cross et nous qui pouvons y aller.» Marmonna Ink en serrant les poings. «Et si Cross a déplacé les enfants dans ma maison dans la doddle sphère pendant qu'il nous cherche, les enfants sont introuvables.»

Dream soupira «Cross va faire une bêtise, je le sens.

\- C'est dans sa nature, il est impulsif.

\- Mais c'est peut-être notre seule chance.» Soupira Blue.

La gardien serra les dents. Il se souvenait des mots d'Error. A _ccepte de te lier à moi et tu seras libre. Tu pourras retrouver tes enfants. Tu pourras aller sauver tes amis, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Je pourrais même t'aider, peut-être, si je suis de bonne humeur.._.Le destructeur lui avait promit ça et il ne mentait vraisemblablement pas. Sacrifier «ça» pour la liberté, ça en valait la peine? Ses amis refuserait qu'il sacrifie cela pour eux mais lui pensait que c'était peut-être la seule solution. Cross était fort mais pas assez pour affronter toute la ''petite'' armée de Nightmare.

Il revint à lui, sentant la main de Dream sur son poignet. «Ink?

\- Ha...oui?

\- Et toi, comment ces derniers jours se sont-ils déroulés?»

Blue s'approcha «Dust a dit que tu n'étais pas dans le château. Parce que Error ne voulait pas rester ici, près de Nightmare.»

Ink prit une grande inspiration. «Non. Error a volé une maison et l'a mise dans l'anti-void.

Dream ouvrit de grands yeux. «Tu vas bien? Le blanc et le vide ne t'effraie pas?

\- Je ne les vois pas.» Expliqua doucement son ami. «Il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans la chambre...enfin si il y en a une mais elle est cachée par la bibliothèque. Et ses rideaux sont tirés. Donc je ne vois pas l'extérieur.

\- Et...Error ne t'as pas fait de mal?» s'inquiéta Dream, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami qui semblait nerveux.

Ink prit une grande inspiration «Non.» Il réfléchit, puis continua «Il m'a laissé aller chercher des potions dans ma sphère après m'avoir donné un temps limité et fait une liste de menaces vis à vis de vous ou de ton univers Blue.

\- Et le multivers?» S'enquit Dream, serrant la main du jeune Sans qui venait de hoqueter de surprise à cette nouvelle «Est-ce qu'il...

\- Error a l'air de se tenir tranquille, je ne sais pas pourquoi...»

En fait, il savait. Error se comportait bien pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait se montrer raisonnable. Un accord silencieux, imposé par le destructeur.

«Bon résumons.» Commença Blue «Error séquestre Ink dans l'anti-void pour lui demander on ne sait quoi...»

Ink et Dream échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient très bien eux. Mais préférait ne pas traumatiser leur ami qui se montrait un peu trop innocent par moment.

Le jeune membre de la garde royale de Underswap reprit «...Dust se moque de moi à longueur de journée et me séquestre aussi. Je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il veut. Il semble jouer avec moi comme un chat avec sa proie...»

Ses amis échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils prièrent, d'un coup d'œil à chacun, dans un échange silencieux qu'ils avaient tout faux à ce sujet.

Qu'ils se trompaient à propos de Dust.

«...Et Dream a été jeté dans les appartements d'Incubux, son neveu, qui n'aime pas être trop près de sentiments positifs et ne peut toucher quelqu'un qui en est emplit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Nightmare a fait ça. Il n'a plus de baby-sitter sous la main?»

* * *

Un portail s'ouvrit enfin dans la doodle sphère, et Cross s'étala en voulant entrer précipitamment. Gradient, Palette et Paperjam franchirent à leur tour la fenêtre, s'ouvrant sur le jardin secret de leur (mère) père. Les trois enfants regardèrent les îles flottantes un peu partout, cherchant une trace de leur père (ou mère?). Bien vite, l'impatience de Palette s'efface pour une grimace de déception. Paperjam serra les dents, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux.

«...Il est pas là» Gémit Gradient, tête basse et poings serrés. «Où il est alors?» gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais ''il'' n'avait été absent si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles.

Il revenait chaque soir normalement.

Parfois (très rarement) il s'était absenté toute une nuit mais était là au matin.

Cross resta immobile, les mots lui parvenant. **Pas là**. Cet endroit était une des seules possibilités pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amant, son ami et leur compagnon. «Vous voyez quelque chose?» demanda-t-il pour tenter de distraire les petits d'un début de détresse. «Essayez de chercher des indices! Quelque chose d'inhabituel!»

Palette bondit du bord de l'île (visiblement la gravité était totalement faussée ici, le gamin flottait dans l'air) et atterrit sur une île différente des autres. Cross et les deux autres enfants le rejoignirent. Une petite ''cabane'', des fioles de peinture. Un hamac. Et des couchettes colorées pour enfants. Et puis un coffre plein d'outils de dessins ou de peintures.

«C'est là que papa dessine et remplit ses fioles!» Déclara Palette en levant un doigt de gamin qui sait absolument tout.

«Parfois on passe la nuit ici à dessiner et à écouter des histoires!» Renchérit Gradient. «C'est génial de passer du temps rien que tout les quatre, comme ça.»

Paperjam fronça les sourcils «Il y a moins de fioles que la dernière fois non? La dernière fois qu'on est venu, j'ai aidé papa à en remplir plein. Il n'y en avait plus de vides!

\- Et il y en a des vides maintenant!» Rajouta Gradient en levant l'une d'entre elle «Surtout que certaines traînent par terre. Il range généralement. Papa n'aime pas laisser traîner ses fioles partout. Il y tient beaucoup.

\- C'est peut-être un caprice de la nature?

\- Il n'y a pas de tremblements de terre ici Oncle Cross.» signala Palette d'un ton de monsieur-je-sais-tout, en souriant (un peu trop comme Ink ET Error) d'un air TROP moqueur. «Donc ce n'est pas tombé tout seul!

\- Et il n'y a pas de vent.» continua Paperjam, bras croisé et petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Cross ouvrit la bouche «Mais...

\- On connaît mieux que toi d'abord!» claqua Gradient, pointant un doigt rageur sur le combattant monochrome.

Celui-ci leva une main apaisante «D'accord, cherchons pour voir si votre père, ou mère..peu importe, a laissé un message.» Il allait poser une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune mais un sifflement avertisseur de lui-ci le convainquit de n'en rien faire.

 _ **Fichu phobie.**_

Palette cria soudain «J'ai trouvé quelque chose!» Il agita les bras avec excitation «Y a un message par terre qui n'était pas mal la dernière fois!»

L'adulte, et les deux petits squelette noirs, se précipitèrent vers la tâche de peinture (maintenant sèche) que pointait le petit artiste. Et regardèrent les lettres tracées sur le sol. Un message court mais significatif.

« _Nightmare – Error. Alliance_ » lut Paperjam, fronçant les sourcils et se tournant ensuite vers son grand frère. «Ha bah bravo Palette! **Ton** oncle a kidnappé papa!

Son aîné gonfla les joues «Ou alors c'est **votre autre père** (Error) qui a kidnappé...

\- HO LES GOSSES CA SUFFIT.»

Cross sentait poindre la migraine en se rendant compte de l'arbre généalogique des trois enfants. Deux étaient les enfants de Ink et d'Error. Le plus vieux, Palette, était l'enfant de Ink ET Dream, donc le neveu de Nightmare, DONC le cousin de Moonlight et Incubux, DONC le demi-frère de Lucid, Whipple et Faith... **ARRGH** Il se frictionna la tête, frustré par ces pensées qui s'embrouillaient de plus en plus sous son crâne.

Ces liens de familles, ça lui filait la migraine.

Surtout avec tous ces gosses qui avaient été fait par accident. Ink semblait être très fort pour faire des gamins par accident. Trois gosses comme ça, quand même.

Puis il réalisa. Ink était le seul à pouvoir venir ici. Il avait réussi, il ne savait comment, à laisser ce message. Il était prisonnier...mais il était avec Dream et Blue quand il avait disparu donc...il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

«HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA» Hurla-t-il, ignorant les enfants qui disaient d'éviter les mauvaises vibrations dans la doddle sphère. «C'EEESSSSTTTT HOORRRIIBBBLLEEE.» reprit-il après avoir ''reprit'' son ''souffle'. «C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!

\- Il ne faut pas crier oncle Cross! Tu vas perturber les portes des mondes!

\- DREAM, INK ET BLUE SONT PRISONNIERS DE NIGHTMARE!

\- Et d'Error non?

\- CA NE RENDS PAS LES CHOSES MOINS TERRIBLES PALETTE! DREAM EST CAPTIF DANS CE CHÂTEAU BOURRE DE NEGATIVITE...

\- ...Oncle Nightmare ne tue pas les gens! C'est ses idiots de sbires qui le font! Et oncle Nightmare ne les laissera pas toucher à papa et pa...Dream

\- Et notre autre père, Error, ne laissera pas quelqu'un blesser papa hein?

\- J'espère que non! Ou je le repeins des pieds à la tête!

\- ... A LA MERCI DE SON FRERE PSYCHOPHATE ET...

\- Oncle Nightmare n'est pas un psycho..chose!» Fit Palette en croisant les bras «Et puis c'est l'oncle de tes enfants aussi d'abord!» il leva un doigt «Oncle Nightmare est corrompu c'est tout!»

Gradient fondit en larmes «paaaapaaa» Paperjam et leur grand frère lui firent un câlin pour le consoler. Eux pouvaient le toucher visiblement. «Où est papa?»

Cross en pleine crise de nerfs ne se rendit pas compte de la crise de larmes du fils de Ink (perdant ainsi pas mal de points en baby-sitting) et continua à angoisser à mort «IL VA SE FAIRE TORTURER. CE CHÂTEAU EST REMPLIS DE PERVERS!

\- C'est quoi un pervers?»

Cross reprit sa respiration (pour autant qu'il en avait) Son calme (pas facile du tout). Et décida de ramener les enfants ''à la maison''. Avant d'aller sauver son amant, son ami et le petit Blue.

 _Il allait devoir faire une liste._

 _Peut-être aller dans UnderSwap pour parler avec le Papyrus de Blue? Même si celui-ci ne l'aimait pas trop..._

* * *

Dream sursauta alors qu'il suivait Horror dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa ''prison''. Il s'immobilisa, sentant cet afflux de panique en lui. Son guide se retourna vers lui, un 'sourcil' froncé. «Qu'est-ce que tu fiches au juste?

\- ...Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose?» Osa le gardien de la positivité «Comme un cri ou un truc comme ça?

\- Tu entends des voix maintenant?» se moqua le Sans aux habits tâchés de sang, souriant avec folie au plus petit. «Ca devient grave..»

 _Dit celui au crâne brisé (ou défoncé)._

 _Dit celui aimant la chair fraîche..._

Il détourna les yeux «Non...ça doit être quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.

\- Ben y va s'en passer.» Signala Horror, mettant les mains dans ses poches, un sourire pointu et terrifiant (auquel manquait des dents) apparaissant sur son visage marqué par des années à vivre dans un véritable enfer. «Dommage pour lui, il va se débrouiller seul.

\- Je sais.» marmonna Dream, n'osant dire la vérité. «L'appel a juste été brutal, ça m'a surprit.»

 _C'était Cross, il le savait._

 _Il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui._

Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce. Horror fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une clé. «Si tu dis que je fais Barbe bleu avec cette clé sale et rouillée...parce que ce n'est pas du sang dessus.

\- ...Tu veux me mettre l'idée dans la tête ou quoi?

\- Dans cette pièce il n'y a pas une cave au sol tâché de sang avec plein de corps.

\- ...J'espère que tu n'as pas raconté des contes effrayants à Incubux avant...surtout le soir.

\- Tsss.» Il poussa le gardien à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière lui, la fermant à double tour.

Dream repéra son neveu qui dessinait sur son lit. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Leurs pouvoirs ne le permettaient pas. Il pensait que Whipple ou Faith pourraient probablement mais pas lui. Sa nature et son aura ne le permettraient pas...elles blesseraient l'enfant qui tenait trop de Nightmare.

«Qu'est-ce que tu dessine?»

Le petit leva les yeux et montra son dessin, peu coloré. C'était un petit squelette blanc avec des habits touffus. «Je le vois souvent dans mes rêves.»

 ** _Moonlight._**

 ** _Incubux rêve de lui?_**

Le plus jeune continua, coloriant la tenue que portait le personnage sur sa feuille «Je ne sais pas qui il est mais il me rassure quand je rêve de lui. C'est comme un ami imaginaire.»

 _ **Il n'est pas imaginaire.**_

 _ **Il existe.**_

 _ **C'est ton frère.**_

Il aurait aimé dire ça mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Incubux n'avait aucune raison de le croire et comment réagirait-il en apprenant que son frère avait été bien plus heureux que lui? Il fallait amener le sujet de façon calme et douce, sans l'affoler ou le rendre amer.

* * *

Il devait rejoindre Error au but du couloir puisque le destructeur ne l'avait pas rejoint précédemment, l'attendant après quelques mètres. Quelques secondes de liberté et de solitude dans ce couloir sombre, éclairé de quelques torches.

 _A quoi bon?_

 _Le testait-il encore une fois?_

Et il croisa quelqu'un. Il préféra l'ignorer au début mais un os le frôla, se plantant dans le mur avant de se volatiliser, laissant un trou dans la roche. Grognant il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Killer s'appuya sur le mur et regarda Ink; un sourire pervers sur le visage «Hehehe...donc combien de fois es-tu passé à la casserole hein? Je suis surpris que tu tiennes toujours debout...ou que tu arrives encore à marcher vu comme Error était impatient.» il eut un sourire moqueur, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat désagréable. «C'était comment? T'as jamais du connaître mieux hein?»

Le gardien rougit. Puis répliqua, le regard noir, froidement «C'est sûr que toi, à ce niveau, c'est froid comme la neige de Snowdin. A tous les niveaux. Je suppose que, il n'y a pas grand monde qui veut...s'amuser avec toi? Dans ton monde, il reste seulement la poussière et je doute que quelqu'un veuille faire cela avec toi au niveau du multivers? Color peut-être? Encore faudrait-il qu'il se donne la peine de te venir en aide.»

 _C'était bas._

 _Mais...ça faisait du bien._

Killer fronça les sourcils, se décollant du mur, comme près à attaquer. Un rire résonna derrière eux et Error s'approcha, prenant le poignet de Ink dans sa main. Sans frissonner au contact de l'os (étrangement tiède) de son captif, le destructeur se tourna vers Killer, approchant le gardien plus près de lui et le maintenant d'une poigne ferme. «Est-ce que tu serais frustré stupide anomalie? Ou jaloux?

\- Je ne suis pas tenté par les créatures sans âme. Donc tu peux te le garder.

-...T'as de la chance que Nightmare ait besoin de toi.» gronda Error en fronçant les ''sourcils'', serrant Ink contre lui d'un bras protecteur. «Ne t'avise pas de dire quoique ce soit sur ce qui est à moi.» Il ignora le regard noir de son prisonnier «Pigé?

-Crois-en mon expérience, les êtres sans-âmes...n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Ne compare pas un pauvre gosse mort et réincarné en une fleur incapable d'empathie ou de compassion, et Ink qui a de quoi éprouver des sentiments.»

Avec un genre de drogue? Peinture? Peu importait au fond, ça marchait hein?

Killer ouvrit la bouche... «Ses liquides là? Et si il n'en avait...

Error le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler «Et question sentiments et empathie...t'es mal placé pour donner des leçons. Au dernières nouvelles, tu n'en as pas beaucoup et tu aimes bien faire souffrir les gens. Tu as une âme et tu n'as aucun sentiments.» il jeta un regard dégoûté à l'ovale rouge qu'était l'âme de Killer. «Du vrai gâchis...

\- Et toi? Tu as arrêté de tout détruire juste pour pouvoir t'amuser un peu avec lui. On deevine qui porte vraiment la culotte dans votre couple.

\- Ca fait un moment que Color a tourné le dos et est partit, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il t'aurait oublié peut-être» il ignora l'éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux de Killer.

Error attira Ink contre lui plus fermement et ouvrit un passage, passant dans sa cachette sans un au-revoir et refermant la fenêtre dans une hésitation. Une fois qu'il arrive dans la pièce principale de sa ''maison'', il grommela «Quel crétin. Je l'effacerais bien tiens...

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, parce que Nightmare est immortel avec ses points de vie infinis.

\- ...Et que je ne veux pas tuer mon cher ami Dream, puisque il est important pour toi.» il eut un sourire railleur «Tu vois je peux me montrer raisonnable.»

 _Uniquement pour moi._

 _Mais c'est un début je suppose._

Le destructeur frappa dans ses mans «Bon, tu as à manger sur la table de la cuisine. De quoi faire du café ou du thé avec les appareils magiques que j'ai chipé dans un univers (me demande pas lequel, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.).» Il tourna les talons, rajustant son écharpe «Amuses toi bien, tu as plein de livres et de quoi dessiner.

\- Tu...t'en vas?» Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les ravaler.

Error eut un sourire moqueur «Ho? Tu n'aimes pas être seul Inky? Tu veux que je restes avec toi?

\- Non, c'est juste pour savoir combien de temps j'aurais la paix.

\- Pfff» Le destructeur leva les yeux au ciel «Je serais revenu demain matin. J'ai remarqué des anomalies dangereuses pour le multivers.» Il se tut quelques instants «Ce ne sont pas des univers. Juste des choses qui auraient du être effacées d'elles-même. Et qui pourraient parasiter les univers complets ou terminés...comme les timelines originales. Je préfère être certain que elles ne risquent rien.»

Sans les univers originaux, le multivers allait s'écrouler.

Ink n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais en même temps c'était la seule chose que le destructeur devait ''protéger''. Error faisait son travail correctement? «Tu ne vas tuer personne?

\- Non.» Il eut un petit sourire «On passera la journée ensemble demain à la place, d'accord Inky?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix je pense...» Se moqua son captif, croisant les bras, légèrement moins en colère que quelques jours plus tôt. «...N'est-ce pas?

\- Non. On ne va pas se rapprocher si tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre hein?» gloussa le destructeur, tapotant le front de l'artiste d'un doigt. «Je vais préparer un programme complet pour nous deux...»

 _Ce n'était pas faux._

 _Mais l'absence de choix était toujours là._

* * *

Dust ricana en buvant son verre de...boisson (qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc). «Remarques, maintenant je saurais que le sucre et le café te sont interdits. Plus de sugar rush pour toi Myrtille.

\- ...Je suis obligé de nettoyer?

\- J'ai remplacé les meubles cassés. TU nettoies et TU ranges.» Il croisa les jambes «Avec un peu de chance tu ne finiras pas trop tard et tu pourras manger et aller te coucher de bonne heure...Assumes tes bêtises.» Il reposa le recipient vide sur la table. «C'est ta faute et tu le sais.»

Blue plongea l'éponge dans le sceau et jeta un regard noir à son geôlier «Je veux avoir des erraflures sur les genoux. Franchement c'est mesquin.» marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, mais assez fort pour être entendu.

L'autre ricana «Pas plus que prendre du sucre en sachant que ça allait te faire CET effet.» il lui envoya un sourire moqueur «Tu apprendras de tes leçons j'espère? Tu netteoirais chaque fois que tu me feras le coup. Ou alors je retire tout le sucre de l'appatement.

\- Grmmlll

\- Ne te plains pas. J'ai changé les meubles.

\- Je dois m'estimer heureux que tu n'ai pas eu l'idée de me forcer à porter une tenue de servante?

\- Et pas de remarques, j'ai déjà supporté les sarcasmes de Killer toute la journée. Pigé?

\- Il est toujours comme ça.

\- Non. Il est plutôt de bonne humeur et calme là.» Roulant des yeux, Dust bailla doucement.

Blue ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ce type ressemblerait en étant de mauvaise humeur. Que ça soit Killer ou son géôlier. Inutile de les énerver et de déclencher une bataille.

«J'ai une idée.

\- Hum?

\- Si je trouve une énigme dont tu n'as pas la réponse, j'arrête de nettoyer et tu finis.

\- ...Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- Tu as peur de ne pas trouver?»

Dust ricana. «Essaie. Mais si je trouve tu iras me préparer un café et un sandwich avant de te mettre au nettoyage.

\- Deal!

\- Alors, j'écoute?»

Blue réfléchis en vitesse, cherchant l'énigme favorite de son frère « _ **Je suis un homme, je suis une femme. Je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme. Qui-suis-je** **?**_

\- Ho je vois, un une devinette à double SENS, demandé à un SANS.» Il ricana de sa bonne blague et regarda son captif avec amusement. «Pas mal, pas mal...

\- Alors?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un double sens sur "suis". La réponse...» Il sourit plus largement «...est très facile à trouver.

\- ...» Le jeune Sans serra les poings. Qu'il se trompe, qu'il se trompe... «Alors ta réponse? Tu n'as qu'une seule chance!

\- Une Ombre! Elle SUIT les gens, mais elle n'EST pas une personne.

\- Rahhh tu as deviné.» il jeta l'éponge dans le sceau «Je vais te le préparer ton fichu café et sandwich.

\- Mauvais perdant.»

Blue lui tira la langue, de façon très mature.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer:** Reportez-vous au chapitres précédents

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross. Plus une tripotée de gamins.

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier? Plusieurs même?

 **Rating** : Bon vous avez vu jusqu'ici hein?

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Ink avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, refusant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait dessiné, assit sur les coussins du meuble, et avait lu. Mais Error ne revenait pas.

Il se demandait si c'était un nouveau plan, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le laisser longtemps tout seul par exemple? Lui faire croire qu'il éliminait juste des anomalies dangereuses pour la timeline originelle quand il allait réellement effacer des univers alternatifs. Et le laisser dans le doute et le noir à ce sujet.

Était-il aussi sadique? Oui. C'était sa nature, même s'il le voulait...il n'allait pas la denier.

Il pouvait se retenir pour les univers terminés et solide mais les nouveaux? Il pouvait parfaitement s'en prendre à eux, alors qu'ils étaient sans défense. Qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre quelqu'un comme Error. Et que lui-même n'était pas là pour se dresser face au destructeur.

Celui-ci pouvait faire littéralement ce qu'il désirait. Quand il le voulait. Après tout lui était prisonnier, même avec la promesse d'être libéré si il cédait aux avances de son geôlier.

Et il avait donc attendu, prêt à confronter son rival à ce sujet. Mais celui-ci ne revenait pas au fil des heures. Il avait dessiné vaguement ses univers préférés. Avait espéré que rien ne terrible n'allait se produire pour le multivers.

Error lui promit de ne tuer personne.

De ne rien détruire.

N'est-ce pas?

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mesurer le temps là où il était. aucune montre ou horloge. Aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était déroulé.

Il s'était donc assoupi. Épuisé par sa journée, ses questions et ses angoisses...

Combien de temps?

Il ne savait pas mais quand il se réveilla, il avait chaud et se sentait en sécurité. Il était dans ''sa chambre'', dans ''son lit''...

...dans les bras d'Error.

Il ravala un cri de surprise. Et tenta de reculer, de se dégager de l'étreinte. C'est pas vrai, l'autre en avait profiter, honteusement, pour s'approprier ce moment sans lui demander d'abord.

Comment osait-il faire cela?

Error ouvrit les yeux, et eut un rictus amusé «Bonjour Inky, comment te sens-tu ce matin?» souffla-t-il affectueusement. «Bien dormi?»

L'artiste se tortilla pour tenter d'échapper à son geôlier, des couleurs se répandant sur ses joues, tel un arc-en-ciel. «Lâche moi!» S'exclama-t-il, tâchant de s'extirper de l'étreinte des bras de l'autre squelette.

Le destructeur eut un petit rire moqueur «Nope.» Il le renversa sur le dos et le plaqua sur le lit. Ses mains étaient placées de chaque côté de sa tête, son sourire devint plus affamé. Ses genoux étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches. Son sourire s'élargit. «J'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense non?»

Ink détourna la tête, sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Sentant la magie d'Error appelant la sienne, il eut un hoquet de surprise et se tortilla pour se dégager.

L'autre lui mordilla la nuque, une main se calant dans son dos pour le redresser en position assise, collé contre lui. Sa magie l'entourait, accueillante et chaleureuse. Ink se força à réprimer la sienne à répondre à cet appel. Même si c'était chaud et tentant.

Error l'embrassa longuement, approfondissant le baiser pendant de longues secondes. Il le colla à lui, malaxant son dos d'une main et caressant sa nuque de l'autre.

Ink se débattit faiblement, détournant la tête pour se séparer du destructeur, luttant pour que sa magie ne réponde pas à celle de son 'rival'. Chaque parcelle de sa conscience était concentrée là-dessus, pour ne pas craquer. Error se détacha de lui. Le fixant longuement.

«Dommage que tu n'ai pas d'âme. Je la cajolerais bien un peu.

\- Et ben j'en ai pas. Dommage.» il tâcha de se reprendre, de cesser de rougir (en arc-en-ciel).

L'autre ricana. «Tu es mignon quand tu rougis chéri

\- Laisse moi. Ca suffit!»

Un gloussement fut sa seule et unique réponse. Error se pencha sur lui «Hum...Non.» La bouche du destructeur descendit dans la nuque de l'artiste, frôlant l'os une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

«A...Attend.» Sa voix trembla légèrement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son geôlier pour le repousser mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Le squelette noir mordit. Ses dents s'enfonçant dans une zone précise. Ink cria, s'agrippant aux avant-bras d'Error, s'arquant légèrement

Une vague brûlante irradia chacun de ses os. Il haleta, comme pétrifié par les sensations. «S...Stop.» Incapable de rester concentré, il relâcha le contrôle sur sa magie qui commença à répondre à l'appel de celle de son ''amant''. Il écarquilla les yeux et tâcha de la retenir mais elle se mêlait à celle d'Error, comme une caresse, une étreinte.

«A...arrêtes.»

Trop chaud, trop...

Il haleta, essayant de repousser son tortionnaire. Sans succès. Chacun de ses os semblait en feu. Sa magie et celle du destructeur se fondaient l'une dans l'autre.

«STOP!» Sa voix partit dans les aiguës et il sentit les dents se desserrer, même si la zone mordue irradiait de chaleur et d'une magie pulsante.

«A moi» gronda Error contre sa bouche «Rien qu'à moi»

Les deux magies s'étaient mêlées en une seule, et l'artiste gémit sous les sensations délicieuses qui l'entouraient. «...A...arrête. S'il te plaît.»

Le destructeur eut un ricanement amusé «Non. Tu as l'air d'apprécié. Et moi aussi j'adore ça.»

Ink détourna la tête, sa nuque pulsant de chaleur. De nombreuses étincelles de magie, de différentes couleurs, crépitaient depuis cette zone et se rependaient dans tout son corps.

Celui-ci reconnaissait les avances d'un autre monstre malgré son absence d'âme.

Sa magie réagissait à cette ''avance'' de façon positive.

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Elle allait le faire craquer avant que sa volonté elle-même ne cède. «Retire ta magie de la mienne.» Réussit-il à articuler, les jambes tremblantes. «Je ne me sens pas...à l'aise.

\- Hum...Non.» Le sourire d'Error s'élargit. «Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter en si bon chemin.»

Son âme tremblait de plaisir...

...Il voulait faire partager ça à son amant.

Un nouveau baiser étouffa toute protestation du gardien dont les mains retombèrent sur les draps du lit. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ink vit le désir dans les yeux rouges du destructeur. Aucun signe d'erreur pour une fois, son envie était plus forte que sa phobie.

Et avec ses «entraînements», il était plus sûr de lui pour utiliser ses mains.

Celles-ci descendirent de plus en plus bas. Ink se tortilla mais le poids d'Error l'empêchait de bouger ou de reculer. Sa magie ne faisait plus qu'une avec celle de l'autre squelette. Une chaleur brûlante enflammait ses os. Ses pouvoirs réagissaient à la proposition. Sa volonté n'arrivait plus à lutter.

«E...Error.

\- Chut.»

* * *

Blue se réveilla se matin de mauvais poil. Parce que oui. Nettoyer une pièce qui n'est pas la nôtre jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'était gonflant. Et ses genoux étaient tout éraflés. Foutu sol.

«Le magnifique Sans va se préparer un super petit déjeuner. Et ce n'est pas l'autre Dusty qui va m'arrêter!»

Oui il parlait souvent comme ça.

Parce qu'il était dans la garde royale de son univers bon sang!

Il sortit de la chambre. Le salon était encore sombre et la porte de la chambre de son geôlier fermée.

Bon il dormait toujours. Après tout il s'était couché tard lui aussi (et avait bu pas mal de café soit dit en passant.) Tout était en ordre. Absolument tout. Aucun meuble de travers, plus de trou dans le tapie et plus de tâches sur les plafond.

Comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille au marin. Tout était nettoyé et rangé. Comme si sa crise café + sucre n'avait pas eu lieu. Dust devait être ravi de tout ça...c'était un manique de l'ordre ou quoi? Blue fit quelques pas, cherchant la magie de celui qui le retenait prisonnier...rien. Et il n'entendait aucun bruit non plus.

Parfait.

Il dormait à poings fermés. Il n'allait pas pouvoir l'arrêter. JAMAIS! Il trottina jusqu'à la cuisine.

Personne. «Mwhahaha.»

il allait pouvoir laisser libre court à ses talents culinaires. Comme un CHEF. Après tout c'était très bon ce qu'il faisait: son humain et Papyrus mangeaient tout! Toujours.

 **TACOS**!

C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit (avec son frère et ses amis). Il en avait besoin et envie. Et il allait en faire.

Et si ''monsieur le sale caractère qui avait ravagé tout son univers'' avait quelque chose à dire? Il avait qu'à fermer la cuisine à double tour si il ne voulait pas que des tacos soient préparés quand il dormait. N'est-ce pas?

Non mais sans blague. On ne l'empêchait pas de préparer de délicieux tacos quand il en avait envie.

Papyrus avait essayé et il avait perdu! (Ou parce qu'il avait la flemme de cuisiner peut-être?)

Il utilisa sa magie bleue pour se soulever jusqu'au placard et retirer ce dont il avait besoin, posant les ingrédient sur le plan de travail. «Je peux faire ce que je veux. J'en ai ma claque de faire ce qu'il veut. Et si il n'est pas content, je n'aurais qu'à ne plus lui parler et à l'ignorer!»

Ou à mettre une bonne dose d'alcool dans son verre de ketchup.

Non mauvais idée, l'avoir ivre pourrait rendre la situation encore pire.

Blue aurait voulu continuer à être ignorant de ce que l'autre voulait mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Ses regards étaient parfois étranges. Les mêmes yeux que Papy avait quand il regardait Muffet, quand il pensait être seul avec elle! (Et Undyne avant que Alphys ne la lui pique).

 _Oui il n'était plus si innocent._

 _Surtout depuis le passage dans le monde de Lust._

Ink avait beau lui avoir caché les yeux (Et Cross ceux de Dream). Il en avait «entendu» et «vu» assez pour comprendre pas mal de choses.

 _Jouer les ingénus lui faisait gagner du temp_ s. Dust, si il pensait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, allait sans doute être patient et ne pas...faire comme Error.

«Bon c'est pas gentil pour Error de les comparer!»

Il se mit à la préparer des tortillas pour les tacos. Après tout Dust n'avait qu'à retirer les ingrédients s'il ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse.

 _Quoique..._

 _Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire autre chose?_

* * *

Cross était partit tôt, ordonnant aux enfants d'être sage et aux plus vieux de surveiller les plus jeunes. Palette, Paperjam et Moonlight s'étaient donc retrouvés de corvée de baby-sitting. Le guerrier avait préparé des encas et des boissons dans le frigo. Et avait promit qu'il reviendrait rapidement (avant l'heure de se coucher, avait-il dit, levant une main pour faire la promesse).

«Soyez sage» avait-il dit avant de partir, disparaissant dans un portail. Palette avait soupiré et s'était assit sur le tapis, près de Gradient qui gribouillait sur son carnet à dessins avec ses pastels.

Paperjam avait sortit la pâte à modeler et surveillait les jumeaux qui jouaient avec. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à fabriquer des animaux à formes étranges. Et à trouver des noms tordus à ces bestioles.

Palette posa l'assiette de biscuit sur la petite table avec des boissons. Moonlight l'aida à remplir les verre.

Gradient eut une moue boudeuse «je veux papa

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Ses biscuits sont meilleurs d'abord.

\- Gradient, Cross a fait de son mieux.» Soupira Palette, surveillant du coin de l'œil que ses demi-frères (Whipple et Faith) ne s'étouffent pas avec leur petits gâteaux.

L'enfant marmonna, malheureux «J'ai pas eu d'histoire hier. Papa s'était arrêté au meilleur moment la dernière fois.

\- Gradient, Cross ne peut pas être partout. Et les jumeaux en avaient plus besoin.

\- JE VEUX PAPA» Hurla Gradient en fondant en larmes, sous le regard désespéré de Palette qui reposa Faith dans les bras de Moonlight, laissant Lucid se charger de Whipple, avant de se précipiter vers le petit en larmes. Paperjam était déjà agenouillé à côté de lui, essayant de le calmer du haut de ses 9 ans. Mais l'enfant de 7 ans voulait désespérément le retour de son seul parent (connu). Et il repoussa ses aîné avec une colère enfantine rageuse. «j'veux papa!»

Les petits de trois ans éclatèrent en sanglots, réclamant ''mama'' et ''papa''. Leur cousin (et demi-frère) et leur grand frère tentèrent de les consoler «papa revient ce soir, il l'a promit.» Le plus vieux évita de dire qu'il risquait plus de revenir demain ou après-demain, vu la situation et le sauvetage nécessaire. Mais peut-être allait-il faire un passage éclair pour le coucher?

«Gradient, arrête tu fais pleurer les bébés.»

L'enfant renifla mais cessa tout bruit, poings serrés «pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Si papa est avec Error, il est dans l'anti-void! Cross devrait aller le chercher.

\- Mais oncle Dream aussi est en danger.

\- Papa a peur de l'anti-void.»

Comment expliquer le concept de priorité à un enfant conscient de la plus grande phobie de Ink?

Le plus vieux des enfants de l'artiste expliqua «Il ne doit pas être là-bas, Error sait qu'il n'aime pas ça.»

\- Il doit être dans le château.» rassura Paperjam «Pas dans cet horrible endroit tout blanc et tout vide et tout silencieux.

\- Vous avez pas vérifié. Ni vous, ni oncle Cross.» accusa Gradient, larmes aux yeux. «Alors vous pouvez pas dire qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Je ne peux pas aller là-bas» signala Palette «Je peux voyager sur le même principe que papa ou Dream mais je ne peux pas aller dans l'anti-void.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça non plus.» Grommela Paperjam «Je pourrais peut-être si j'y étais déjà allé mais papa me l'a interdit et ne m'a jamais permit de tenter. Ou ne m'a jamais apprit à y aller. «Donc je suppose que j'en suis capable, en tant que fils d'Error, mais je n'en sais rien.

\- Je pourrais moi?

\- Non Gradient, tu n'as que 7 ans.

\- Et alors tu en a 11 et tu vas dans la doodle sphère!

\- C'est pas pareil que l'anti-void.»

Pour couper court à la discussion, Palette enfourna un biscuit au chocolat dans la bouche de son petit frère. «Pizza ce soir si tu es sage!»

Il échangea un regard fatigué avec Lucid et Moonlight qui géraient les jumeaux, puis avec Paperjam qui semblait inquiet, assez vieux pour comprendre, même s'il n'avait que 9 ans.

Il voulut le rassurer «Error ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Je sais.» il haussa les épaules «mais expliques ça à Gradient»

* * *

Dream se réveilla, se redressant sur son lit. La chambre était encore sombre. Il était tôt. Il regarda le lit voisin. Incubux dormait encore, pelotonné sous ses bras comme un chaton. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars

«Cross, ne fais pas de bêtises...»

Il serra les poings.

«Restes avec les enfants. Nous pouvons nous tirer d'affaire seuls...»

Sa liberté était aussi importante que la sienne. Aussi importe que celle de leurs enfants ou de ses amis. N'est-ce pas? Il voulait être libre, bien entendu, mais si Cross se retrouvait prisonnier aussi, les enfants seraient seuls pour toujours. Sans compter de ce que son, frère pourrait faire au guerrier monochrome pour sa désertion et sa trahison. Il ne le tuerait pas non mais il le ferait souffrir, probablement sous ses yeux pour le faire se sentir encore plus impuissant.

 _Nightmare n'aurait aucun mal, à un moment où à un autre à trouver les enfants et à les faire prisonniers. Des otages. Des poids à mettre dans la balance de son obéissance._

 _Mais...Imaginer Lucid, Faith et Whipple ici. Imaginer Moonlight de retour ici, sans défense._

 _Non._

Cross devait prendre garde. Il devait ne pas fonder dans le tas sans réfléchir. Bon d'accord ça serait difficile...mais si il pensait à prendre un associé, un compagnon, quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Le frère de Blue par exemple? Color? Il pouvait trouver tellement de Sans dans le multivers, qui avaient obtenus le pouvoir de traverser les timelines comme ils voulaient.

Il avait tendance à vouloir tout faire tout seul. Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs. Normalement Ink et lui étaient là pour le retenir. Sauf que là il devait stresser à mort...trop. Il devait être rongé par l'inquiétude. Il va commettre une erreur. Il va faire quelque chose de stupide. Il secoua la tête.

 _Non. Bien sûr que non. Ca n'allait pas arriver._

 _N'est-ce pas?_

Il n'était **pas** idiot. Il n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Hein? Une part de son esprit eut un rire sec à cette pensée.

Il sortit du lit, incapable de dormir davantage, enfilant ses habits rapidement. S'asseyant sur un coussin et attrapant le carnet vierge de dessin, ainsi qu'un crayon, il se mit à griffonner des traits et des ombres pour former Cross.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés hein? Il pouvait supporter. Et il pouvait rendre le sourire à Incubux sans le toucher non plus.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer:** Reportez-vous aux chapitres précédents

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross. Plus une tripotée de gamins.

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier? Plusieurs même?

 **Rating** : Bon vous avez vu jusqu'ici hein?

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Ink se réveilla pour la seconde fois. Son corps était engourdi, sa nuque le brûlait toujours et sa magie était enfin redevenu stable. Même si il avait encore l'impression de sentir celle d'Error autour de lui, mêlée à la sienne comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un.

C'était un sentiment brûlant et déroutant, et honteusement délicieux. Mais au moins ce n'était plus qu'une impression, un souvenir, sa magie était seule...bien qu'encore sous le ''choc''.

Malgré un sentiment de «manque» et de «solitude», malgré la douleur dans le bas de son dos, il se sentait relativement bien. Apaisé même. Il s'étira longuement, savourant la sensation de réveil et de chaleur. Soulagé il reprit lentement son souffle, la couverture glissant sur ses hanches. Une main sur le front, il écarta le drap. Il se redressa doucement en position assise, grimaçant sous la tension dans son bassin.

Foutu Error. Il n'avait pas eu tant de patience que ça «J'attendrais que tu sois prêt», «J'attendrais que tu le veuille!» C'était ce qu'avait dit le destructeur plus d'une fois. Ouais, c'est çà. Bien sûr. Évidement. C'était totalement ce qui s'était passé la vielle hein? Ou pendant la nuit, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas attendu du tout ouais, une envie violente et il avait flanqué sa patience à la poubelle.

Et il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre de n'avoir pas été d'accord...sa magie avait été plus que d'accord...il l'avait bien senti. Il avait encore chaud, comme si ses os avaient été tous marqués par la brûlante étreinte entre eux. Des couleurs brillaient sur ses côtes, comme un arc-en-ciel lumineux. Sa magie n'avait donc pas retrouvé toute sa stabilité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Error entra, un plateau dans les mains. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et un éclat joueur brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix de velours. «Réveillé Inky? Je pensais être revenu avant.» Il posa le plateau en bout de lit. «Tu n'es pas trop engourdis?» Un regard noir fut sa réponse. Il eut un ricanement. «Ho? Tu es fâché chéri? J'y suis allé un peu fort?

\- Moi? Nnooonnn.» Railla Ink, ses yeux devenus rouges, couleur de la colère «tu m'as juste sauté dessus...heu dans la nuit? Et forcé à devenir ton compagnon sans me demander mon avis? Tu m'as imposé ce lien. Je...je ne t'avais pas donné mon accord. Tu avais promis que tu ne me forcerais pas et cette nuit...

\- Nope. Ca fait quatre heures qu'on s'est amusé...enfin...qu'on a fini.» Son sourire s'élargit. Il caressa la joue de l'artiste d'un doigt, celui-ci crépitant légèrement «C'était un très bon réveil hein? Tu peux rester au lit toute la journée si tu veux.» il eut un sourire sarcastique «Je peux te faire un petit massage si tu veux?

\- Et le ' _'j'attendrais que tu le veuille'_ ' dans tout ça? Tu as changé d'avis?»

Error se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille «Tu n'avais pas l'air contre...malgré tes ''stop''...tu n'as pas beaucoup lutté contre moi. Et le ton de ta voix n'était pas convainquant. Ta magie hurlait oui Inky, tu ne peux pas le nier.» Il se pencha vers lui, une main se posa à sa droite, l'autre attrapant son menton «Tu gémissais mon nom, tu m'en demandais plus...» Sa voix devint rauque «Encore et encore...» Il posa son front contre celui de son captif «Tu te tordais sous moi, les yeux plein de luxure, me regardant comme si j'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

\- S...Stop.» Le destructeur était proche, trop proche, le souffle chaud dans son cou lui donnait des frissons.

«Tu m'as griffé les os des épaules et tu m'as mordu aussi. Nos magies ne formaient plus...

\- ARRÊTE!»

Error gloussa et recula «Très bien Inky. Tu n'étais pourtant pas si farouche tout à l'heure.»

Des couleurs se rependirent sur les joues de l'artiste quand il comprit l'allusion et se souvint de ses paroles. Il se sentit trahi, par son corps et ses pouvoirs qui avaient accepté ces avances que son esprit rejetait encore. Il repoussa son amant d'un geste de la main «Espace personnel Error. Ce n'est pas parce que le lien existe désormais que tu dois te coller à moi.

\- Si tu veux chéri. Mais nous passons toujours la journée ensemble, que tu le veuille ou non. C'était prévu.

\- Humpf. Tu tiens vraiment tes promesses toi.

\- Disons que j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir un portail pour les 24 heures à venir.

\- ben voyons.

\- Sérieusement, je n'aime pas les promesses. C'est pas mon -toi heureux que je ne te garde pas ici plus longtemps.» Souriant en voyant son cher petit Artiste lever les yeux au ciel, Error reprit «Besoin de faire le plein de fioles?» Il lui tendit une tasse de thé que son désormais amant prit timidement, ou plutôt avec méfiance. «Je ne voudrais pas que notre journée ensemble soit gâchée à cause de ça.

\- Demain.» Grogna Ink, avant de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant. «J'en ai largement assez pour 48 heures. Mais je préfère toujours avoir de l'avance, on ne sait jamais.

\- D'accord.

\- Et tu ne m'avais pas dis que je pourrais partir si tu me marquais? Et si tu avais ce que tu voulais? Où est le ''tu partirais dès que tu m'auras donné ce que je veux? Hum?

\- Si Inky, j'avais dis ça.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas là?» Railla le gardien, posant la tasse sur le plateau. «Ou tu as changé les règles encore une fois? Tu as augmenté le nombre de fois à faire? Ou...

\- ...Si. Je te laisse partir jouer les héros et sauver tes amis demain.» Il eut un rictus. Il lança un regard brûlant à son rival et amant «Une fois ne m'a pas suffit ~ J'aimerais bien essayer d'autres..» il prit un oreiller dans la figure. «Frappe toi autant que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- ...Tu le fais exprès hein?» Ink grimaça. 24 heures, s'ordonna-t-il, tiens encore 24 heures et il te laissera aller sauver tes amis.

Le sourire narquois d'Error parla pour lui. «Oui.»

* * *

Dust ouvrit les yeux, grognant en rejetant les draps au sol. Il s'assit au bord du matelas. «Rah. Je suis épuisé.» Un court silence où il sembla écouter quelque chose « **Oui je sais Papyrus, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas du boire autant de café.** »

 _Quelle nuit blanche. Il avait à peine dormi, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, tâchant de trouver le sommeil pour ne l'obtenir qu'une heure ou deux._

 _Quel réveil. Chaque parcelle de son esprit protestait contre ça. Et quel épuisement alourdissait ses membres. Il était crevé. Mais se rendormir était impossible._

Il se passa une main sur le crâne, ses pupilles apparaissant dans ses orbites. «Et c'est aussi la faute de Blue. S'il ne cherchait pas à me rendre chèvre...» Il gloussa de sa blague «Je vais finir avec une tête de Gaster Blaster.» Pause « **C'est une image Pap.** »

 _La dévastation du salon par exemple._

 _Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas bu ce liquide sucré et caféine sans une arrière pensée_.

Il s'habilla rapidement. S'arrêtant devant le miroir. Pensif. Son œil changea rapidement de couleur, avant de redevenir normal. «Il veut me rendre fou. Soit il met la cuisine à sac, soit il cuisine la même chose plusieurs fois de suite, soit il boit du café sucré pour avoir une crise et tout casser.» Il posa la main droite sur sa hanche droite « **Tu sais Papyrus, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il n'en fait pas beaucoup non plus**.»

Nouveau coup d'œil vers quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir « **Oui je sais. C'est aussi ma faute, on enferme pas un hyperactif.»** Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer un argument **«Mais je lui ai donné PLEIN de distractions quand même.»** Il grinça des dents, vexé, et il aurait gonflé les joues si il avait été humain **«Oui je sais...ça ne remplace pas des promenades en extérieure»**

Il croisa les bras. Et se regarda, son reflet lui renvoya un regard blasé.

« **Sauf que je ne peux pas risquer de le faire sortir.** » Il se tourna vers Papyrus, serrant les dents et soufflant « **Surtout..avec Cross qui nous cherche. Je ne peux pas mettre Blue sous le nez de l'excité monochrome**.» Il attrapa l'écharpe rouge qui traînait au sol, hésitant à mettre ou non sa capuche sur son crâne **«Déjà que Error va probablement relâché son fantasme sur pattes quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait**.»

Pause. Il pencha la tête de côté, écoutant le fantôme avec attention. Puis ferma les yeux, un rire nerveux le parcourant. Il tourna le dos à son frère qui flottait derrière lui. « **Non je ne te dirais pas ce que fantasme signifie, tu es trop jeune.** » Il ignora les protestations qui lui parvinrent. Il soupira. Croisant les bras. Et déclara d'une voix ferme « **Et** , n **on Pap...»** il leva les yeux aux ciel **«lui lire Fluffy Bunny ne marchera pas. Tu me vois lui raconter une histoire pour l'aider à s'endormir?** » Railla-t-il, d'une voix ironique, faisant de grands gestes pour ponctuer ses paroles.

Silence. Dust sembla réfléchir, mais il semblait plus être à l'écoute. Puis il eut un léger soupir, et se tourna vers son frère. « **Oui?** » Il haussa un 'sourcil'. « **Je ne sais pas si tu veux t'amuser mais si tu te moques de moi.** »

Il roula des yeux. Mettant les mains dans les poches. « **Les deux? Merci frérot.** »

Soudain des odeurs et des bruits lui parvinrent. «Attends, il est dans la cuisine?» Il ouvrit de grands yeux. «IL CUISINE?»

Il ouvrit la porte. Rien ne semblait détruit ou abîmé, tout semblait parfait. Ca sentait même bon. Il hésita à baisser sa garde. Après tout, si il faisait un effort... «Il prépare le petit-déjeuner».

 _Bon il ne va pas faire sauter la cuisine mais..._

 _Sérieusement...je lui ai dit de ne plus..._

«BLUE!» rugit-il «PAS DE TACOS LE MATIN» Le fantôme de Papyrus s'agita comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Dust grogna un « **Oui je ne cris pas plus**.» sans se tourner vers son cadet. Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais...il n'en eut pas le temps.

La voix 'mélodieuse' de son captif lui parvint«JE FAIS DES CRÊPES, ESPECE DE RABAT-JOIE EN PUISSANCE.»

 _Il n'allait pas lui changer son menu de petit-déjeuner quand même._

* * *

«Et bien et bien Inky, j'ai l'impression que tu triches un peu» gloussa Error, tenant ses propres cartes en mains. «Même beaucoup...

\- Pourquoi? parce que j'ai plus de vêtements que toi? C'est ça?» répliqua Ink sans un sourire moqueur. «Tu n'avais qu'à mettre un ou deux habits de plus par dessus les tiens. On n'a pas décidé d'avoir autant de vêtements l'un que l'autre.

\- Ca me semble être de la triche.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à proposer les règles avant. Pour qu'on ait le même nombre chacun. Ou comme je l'ai dis, en mettre davantage.» répliqua l'artiste, moqueur. Et sûr de lui.

Error eut un sourire fourbe «Mais cela t'arrange hein? Moins de risques de finir totalement dévoilé à mes yeux.» Il gloussa «Sauf que ça va arriver, que tu le veuille ou non.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais bon prince et me laissait une chance en ayant plus de vêtements. Et tu sembles certain que tu vas gagner? Amusant.» Il eut un sourire supérieur «C'est un jeu de hasard, je peux parfaitement gagner.

\- Je sais que tu vas perdre. La prochain que tu enlève, c'est ton écharpe!» De tous les maux, choisir le moindre. «Ou tes chaussons.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça...Toi tu vas retirer la tienne, d'écharpe. Que je vois ton joli petit cou, et ma marque.» ronronna Error, son regard se perdant sur le corps habillé. «Hum?»

Un portail s'ouvrit soudain, instable et grésillant, et Gradient tomba lourdement sur la tête d'Error qui poussa un cri de surprise et d'horreur en étant touché. L'enfant eut le même cri en touchant cet inconnu. Le cri de l'enfant fit donc écho à lui de l'adulte.

 **«HAAAAAAAAAA»**

Ink resta figé quelque instants puis attrapa son haut, le remettant aussi vite que possible, de même que sa longue veste, avant de s'exclamer «Gradient! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Il était vraiment surpris par la présence de son plus jeune fils. Et encore plus par le fait qu'il venait d'arriver tout seul dans l'anti-void.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui «paaapaaa» hurla-t-il en courant vers lui, bras tendus et se jetant dans les siens «tu vas bien. J'étais tellement inquiet et Palette disait que tu étais avec Nightmare, et que Dream était là-bas aussi et que...

\- Je vais bien trésor.» Répondit Ink en serrant son fils contre lui, caressant son crâne. Les petites mains s'agrippaient à ses vêtement et le petit gémissait qu'il s'était senti seul, et qu'il lui avait manqué.

«J'avais peur sans toi.

\- Tout va bien Gradient. Tout va bien.»

Il envoya un regard avertisseur à Error. Le genre de regard menaçant que personne n'oserait défier...excepté Error dans ses mauvais jours. Sauf que ça n'en était pas un et il ne voulait pas ruiner sa prodigieuse avancée avec son Inky. «Je vais chercher des lapins à la cannelles. Et du lait.» Grommela-t-il, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas virer le gamin comme ça ou son cher et tendre n'allait pas être content.

 _Rah sa journée avec son amant._

 _F-I-C-H-U-E._

 _Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille? Fallait que quelque chose se mette entre son amant et lui? Avant qu'ils ne puissent remettre le couvert?_

 _Mais en même temps c'était son fils, il ne pouvait rien dire. Surtout que Ink serait furieux s'il osait se plaindre à ce sujet._

* * *

Dream ferma les yeux. Sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Cross allait faire une bêtise, il le sentait. Du plus profond de son âme, il le sentait. Il allait se laisser guider par ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses angoisses et allait agir impulsivement. C'était courut d'avance en fait. C'est ce qui allait se passer, à tout les coups. A moins que il ne fasse équipe avec quelqu'un qui le tempère.

 _Et ce n'était pas dit qu'il trouve._

 _Le frère de Blue ne serait sûrement pas mieux._

Assit sur une chaise dans le 'bureau' de Nightmare, il l'écoutait déballer les bêtises du guerrier du multivers ces derniers jours. Qui consistait à un peu bondir d'univers en univers.

En traumatisant plus d'une personne. Et en questionnant des Sans à alignement négatif. Soit des membres du groupe des evils.

Nightmare gloussa après ce compte-rendu qu'il venait de déballer «Il espère tomber sur mon château par hasard? Fonder une famille l'a rendu idiot?

\- Il a eu des enfants avec toi aussi.» Rappela faiblement son frère, croisant les bras contre lui à la fois en une parodie de protection et de manière de se réchauffer. «Incubux et Moonlight, tu les as oublié? Alors qu'un des deux vit toujours avec toi?

\- Des accidents Dream. Fusions de magie et **pouf** ils étaient là. Comme les gamins de ton ami Ink. Ou celui que tu as eu avec lui non? Collision ou fusion de magie et on a des bébés partout.» grogna-t-il «Au moins j'ai trouvé une utilité à celui que j'ai gardé. Pas comme si tu pouvais le toucher de toute façon. Il ne doit pas aimer les étreintes positives.

\- ….de toute façon, Cross ne trouvera pas ce lieu, tu y as pris garde!Tout comme tu ne trouvera PAS ma maison.»

Nightmare lui avait susurré que le guerrier monochrome s'agitait bien plus que coutume, passant de monde en monde de façon beaucoup plus désordonnée, comme pour attirer **son** attention. Comme s'il était prêt à se battre à n'importe quel moment. Il avait déjà calmé Horror qui semait de la désolation dans un monde.

 _Et pas que Horror..._

 _Il avait à moitié traumatisé certains survivants d'une des timelines alternative de DustTale._

 _Il avait secoué Epic!Sans comme un prunier en lui hurlant qu'il devait le dire si il savait quelque chose. Et il avait fait de même avec Color, maquant de le faire tomber dans le Core de l'univers où ils étaient._

 _Il avait frappé Lust. Et pas que lui._

 _Il avait presque tué Fresh...autant qu'on peut tuer ce parasite, évidement._

«Tu penses qu'il veut me défier?» Demanda nonchalamment l'incarnation de la négativité, assit sur le bord de son bureau. «Ou qu'il va former une petit équipe de bras cassés pour te sauver? C'est mignon.» Dream ne répondit pas, et son frère croisa les bras, son unique œil fixé sur son jumeau. «Il tente de retrouver ce monde mais ne le pourra pas. Il ne peut pas détecter les émotions comme nous deux. Et il ne peut plus accéder librement à cet endroit depuis sa trahison. Quand bien même il pourrait, je le détecterais en quelques secondes. Il n'est pas des plus calmes et posés.

\- ...Sinon il aurait récupéré Incubux depuis longtemps.

\- Oui effectivement. Tu crois que ce gosse ferait un bon appât?» il eut l'air pensif «Non mauvaise idée, il me sert déjà de levier contre toi.

\- Pas besoin de lui, tu retiens mes amis.

\- Je connais Error. Il n'est pas digne de confiance.» Un geste sec de la main «Ink lui fait trop tourner la tête. Il pourrait aisément obtenir ce qu'il désire et me tourner le dos. Je ne l'ai intégré dans ce plan que pour être sûr que le gardien n'allait pas s'en mêler ou aider Cross à venir ici.

\- Et Dust?» Souffla Dream «Lui il ne risque pas de changer de camps.

\- Entre deux crises existentielles, il me restera fidèle. Comme Horror et Killer.» il gloussa «Surtout Killer, vu l'état de son âme, il ne peut plus vraiment ressentir beaucoup de choses.

\- Merci j'ai vu.» marmonna son frère, serrant les poings, chassant la vision du petit ovale rouge, toujours visible (ou presque) qu'était l'âme de Killer. Quelque chose de si endommager que presque rien ne pouvait le faire ressentir quoique ce soit de positif. «je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Killer.»

 _Personne ne pouvait le sauver._

 _Pas qu'il n'eut pas tenté sa chance avec ses pouvoirs, une fois ou deux._

Nightmare ricana, comme s'il savait à quoi son jumeau pensait. «Bien. Cross ne peut plus venir ici par lui-même et personne ne va l'amener. Donc comment va-t-il trouver cet endroit?»

Le cadet sentait une menace, sourde mais présente. «Je ne sais pas? Il ne peut pas?

-Dream Dream...cher frère, ne joue pas les ingénus. Vous êtes liés par un lien d'âme, ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait la «retrouver» et venir ici en utilisant cette magie qui vous relie.» L'unique œil bleu se posa sur le gardien de la positivité et un rictus apparut sur le visage du maître des cauchemars «Ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice non? Ce serait tellement facile de le tromper et de le piéger. Lui qui fonce sans réfléchir..

\- ...Il ne se fera pas avoir.» souffla Dream, crispant les poings. «Il n'est pas si impulsif, ni idiot. Il saura que tu lui tends un piège!

\- Il est stupidement émotionnel. Et protecteur. Évidement qu'il se fera avoir pour son cher et tendre. Toi petit frère. Que c'est romantique» susurra-t-il avec sarcasme. «Quelle belle histoire ça ferait, ennuyeuse à souhait à mes yeux mais bon...

\- ...

\- D'ailleurs Dream, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ne jamais m'avoir présenté mes neveux. Palette d'abord, puis Lucid, Whipple et Faith?

\- Restes loin d'eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux pas me rendre dans ton stupide petit monde trop positif.» Se moqua Nightmare «Enfin quand ils seront plus grand et qu'ils exploreront le multivers? Le risque existera à ce moment-là. Palette doit être assez vieux d'ailleurs non? Il a onze ans, c'est ça?»

Une menace glaciale.

Terrifiante.

«Laisse mes enfants tranquille. Et Palette est l'enfant de Ink plus que le mien.»

* * *

«GRADIENT A DISPARU»

Oui Palette paniquait. Terriblement. Moonlight et Lucid essayaient de calmer les enfants de trois ans qui pleuraient en entendant la crise du plus vieux.

 _Crise justifiée mais quand même, hurler n'était pas nécessaire._

Le fils de Ink et de Dream n'en avait pas terminé avec sa panique «CROSS VA ME TUER!

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si il a utilisé ses pouvoirs.» marmonna Moonlight. Le fils aîné de Cross décida d'aller coucher les jumeaux afin de les éloigner des cris. Son frère (et cousin) lui emboîta le pas. Les enfants de Ink restèrent seuls dans la pièce.

Palette faisait les cent pas comme un fauve en cage, et Paperjam tentait de le calmer. (Tentait est le mot). «Peut-être qu'il est dans la doodle sphère?

\- ...Je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler les portails. Comment je peux aller vérifier monsieur-je-sais-tout?» glapit le petit artiste, ses yeux changeant de couleur à toute vitesse, témoignant de sa panique. «comment on peut aller le chercher?Je ne sais pas utiliser ce pouvoir..

\- Ben moi non plus.» gémit Paperjam, croisant les bras «Arrêtes de paniquer, çà sert à rien.»

Palette déglutit. «Il faut trouver une solution, il faut prévenir Cross.

\- Tu avais peur de sa réaction à l'instant.

\- On a besoin d'un adulte!

\- C'est sûr.» Il leva le doigt «Le papyrus de UnderSwap, le frère de Blue, EST un adulte.

\- . **..Responsable** l'adulte si possible.»


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer:** Reportez-vous aux chapitres précédents

 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship, angst

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Le club des Sans maléfiques (Error, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Horror), Les Trois Stars Sanses (Dream, Ink, Blue) et Cross. Plus une tripotée de gamins.

 **Parings:** ErrorxInk, DustxBerry, CrossxDream

 **Univers:** Aucun en particulier? Plusieurs même?

 **Rating** : Bon vous avez vu jusqu'ici hein?

* * *

 **Plan Maléfique**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

La veille, BlueBerry était seul dans les appartements de Dust.

 _Seul. Prisonnier._

 _Comme depuis sa capture quoi._

Dust partait toujours pendant la journée généralement. Il était rarement resté 24 heures et si ça arrivait, Blueberry l'ignorait.

 _Et allait bouder dans sa chambre!_

 _Il lisait dans sa chambre._

 _Et parlait au minimum au type poussiéreux!_

 _Dust respectait (généralement) sa tranquillité, vu que dans le cas contraire, ça devenait parfois brutal!_

 _Bref Blue avait réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente avec son geôlier._

Celui-ci avait une mission. Une mission. Impliquant de faire souffrir des gens et de créer des émotions négatives en cascade.

 _Sans les tuer._

 _Sous peine de punitions!_

Afin de satisfaire ce sadique de Nightmare et ses idées tordues pour répandre ces émotions douloureuses partout dans les univers: chagrin, douleur, trahison, discorde, rancune, haine...à croire que le jumeau de Dream n'en avait jamais assez. Il aimait faire ce qu'il représentait. Encore et encore. Quel sadique ce type quand même.

 _Qui ne prenait visiblement jamais de vacances._

 _Qui ne connaissait sûrement même pas le sens de ce mot._

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour BlueBerry car, à cet instant, il se sentait un peu plus libre que ces derniers jours. Parce qu'il avait la paix. Car Dust était partit pour plus de 24 heures et il ne serait pas là de la nuit.

« Vive la tranquillité!.»

 _Plus de 24 heures, presque 30 Heures?_

«C'est le paradis !»

 _Alors pourquoi quelque chose le dérangeait?_

 _Pourquoi sentait-il qu'il avait oublié quelque chose?_

Il aurait du être ravi pourtant. L'autre l'avait déjà laissé seul plusieurs heures mais jamais il ne lui avait dit «Je serais de retour demain soir.»

Il marmonna, jetant le livre sur une chaise "En même temps ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là." Il aurait du sauter de joie pendant un bon moment, ravi d'être débarrassé de cette plaie vivante qui adorait se moquer de lui toute la journée, du matin au noir.

Sérieusement.

«Quel enquiquineur. Et il n'aime pas les tacos! Quel scandale!»

 _Un vrai criminel!_

Il ne les aime pas a TOUS les repas, nuance. Souffla une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête. Sa conscience, probablement. Si tu cuisinais d'autres trucs aussi.

Ignorant cette petite voix qui avait (comme toujours) raison, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la chambre de Dust. Fouiller dans les affaires de son ennemi pour connaître ses faiblesses.

«Le grand Sans ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds!»

Et si il revenait? Fit sa conscience Tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir dans sa chambre?

«Il est partit depuis deux heures environs...» Fit-il à voix haute. Sans d'étonner qu'il se payait la discussion avec son esprit, sa conscience, bref lui-même. «Et lui ne se gêne pas pour venir dans la mienne, même quand il croit que je dors!»

 _Nan nan il n'était pas fatigué._

 _Pas du tout._

«Et les retours de leur bande sont bruyants. Même si l'appartement est insonorisé.» ajouta-t-il, tentant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Du tout. «Je l'entendrais de loin avant de l'entendre de près! Surtout qu'il boit toujours un verre avec ses "amis" donc...»

Pas toujours. Décidément sa conscience voulait lui pourrir sa journée de liberté.

* * *

Gradient n'avait que 7 ans et se montrait presque aussi méfiant que Error lui même. Et il avait la même phobie que lui. Il le fixait intensément de ses yeux verts. Il était blotti contre la veste de son ''papa''. Il semblait curieux mais aussi sur la défensive.

 _C'était qui ce pas beau qui lui ressemblait?_

 _C'était son autre père d'après ce que son papa lui avait dit._

L'adulte finit par demander, avec curiosité, pour briser le silence intense «Il me ressemble plus non?

\- Ce n'est pas un destructeur.» corrigea l'artiste, lui lançant un regard sévère. Il resserra son étreinte sur son enfant. «Il protège les univers et n'efface que les bugs qui peuvent causer des problèmes.»

Error croisa les bras, les yeux rivés sur l'enfant blottit contre son père, son verre entre les doigts et une assiette avec deux lapins à la cannelle sur les genoux. Le petit le fixait de ses yeux rouges et jaunes, les traces vertes ressortant sur ses os noirs. Il avait des habits dans les mêmes tons, avec une capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Il portait des lunettes rouge sur la figure.

Error ne put dire qu'une chose «Il a les dents vertes.»

 _Oui c'était peu pour une première remarque sur son enfant d'évoquer sa dentition._

 _Quand même._

 _Il pourrait faire un effort._

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre « Les tiennes sont jaunes.» Répliqua Ink, serrant son bras autour de son fils. «Et tes langues sont bleues.

\- ...La tienne est arc-en-ciel chéri ~» Il eut un sourire mauvais «Et comment va Blueprint? Et Moku?» Demanda son désormais amant, croisant les bras et souriant d'un air mauvais. «Tu as eu combien d'enfants accidentels...» Il fit un geste avec ses doigts «..avec d'autres que moi?»

 _Attaque gratuite_.

 _Jalousie cachée._

Ink se crispa «Arrêtes avec ça. La naissance de Blueprint a été une chose merveilleuse, mais son existence a été provoqué par un accident.»

 _Blue avait renversé de l'encre «magique» sur un de ses dessins où il s'était amusé à peindre un ''combo'' d'eux deux._

Error eut un ricanement «Comment d'enfants tu as au juste?» marmonna-t-il avec un rien d'amertume, un de ses poings se serrant légèrement. «Avec combien de personnes?

\- C'est avec toi que j'en ai le plus. Deux. Et j'en ai eu un avec Dream et un avec BlueBerry» il serra les dents . «Et si on parlait de Bluescreen HUM?

\- Humpf!» marmonna le destructeur, détournant la tête boudeur. «Deux. La moitié seulement.

\- ... Blueprint vit avec Blue et BlueScreen dans UnderSwap, il me voit de temps en temps. Et Moku je le garde pour le moment, il a besoin de ma magie. PaperJam et Palette sont assez grands pour surveiller leurs frères...» il prit une grande inspiration «C'est tout.»

\- Visiblement, ils ont raté leur travail de baby-sitting. J'espère que tu ne leurs donne pas d'argent de poche pour ce travail. Ils ne le méritent pas.» Il prit un lapin et mordit dans le petit gâteau parfumé avant d'ajouter avec un rien de moquerie «Et Cross ne dit rien que le fait que tu as eu un enfant avec Dream? Tel que je le connais, il devrait bouillir de jalousie non? Il ne pique pas de crise de possessivité avec le bébé qu'il a eut avec toi?

\- Ben il sait que...c'était un accident. Puisqu'il est lié à mon ami.. Aucun raison d'être jaloux.» Il croisa les bras «Et il est très content d'être Oncle Fluf...Cross. Et il sait que Moku a plus besoin de moi que de lui en ce moment! On s'arrangera plus tard!»

 _Inutile de parler de NightStar pour le moment._

 _Dream l'avait laissé dans à une Toriel dans un Outertale parce qu'il avait une petite fièvre._

Error grommela. Ink avait eu seulement DEUX enfants avec lui. Et TROIS avec ses amis. C'était inacceptable. Ce foutu gardien arc-en-ciel était à lui, et à lui seul. Il allait le faire comprendre à tout le monde. Tant pis pour les gamins déjà nés, il n'y pouvait plus rien mais les seuls petits accidents seraient de leurs faits à tous les deux. Et de personne d'autre!

 _Il fallait corriger ça!_

 _Avant demain!_

Ink cligna des yeux et fit, d'une voix ferme «Error, je connais ce regard, c'est non, Gradient est là maintenant.

\- Tss!» Fut la seule réponse du destructeur qui n'en pensa pas moins. «Attends un peu qu'il dorme, chéri. Je peux le faire en t'empêchant de laisser échapper le moindre son suspect.

Mais Ink le connaissait bien, et avait appris à le connaître entre mieux depuis ces quelques jours prisonnier avec lui. «Même quand il dormira!» prévint-il en prenant un air sévère.

Error eut un sourire peu honnête «Bien entendu ~»

L'artiste ne fut pas convaincu mais n'y revint pas pour le moment.


End file.
